


Save The Last Dance

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Fluff, No Slash, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-11
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It's been a total of three years since Justin has left Pittsburgh after a rough break-up with Brian. He comes back, reluctantly, for his mother, who still has problems with his homosexuality of course, fortieth birthday. With his boy-friend. What will be made out of this short trip to Pittsburgh? What will be the outcome?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

__

Turn around  
stand up like a man and look me in the eye.  
Turn around  
take one final look at what you've left behind.  
Then walk away  
from the greatest lover you have ever known.  
yes walk away  
you're telling me that you can make it on your own  
By yourself all alone without my help  
mister you just made a big mistake.

You think you're a man  
but you're only a boy  
You think you're a man  
you are only a toy.  
you think you're a man  
but you just couldn't see  
You were not man enough to satisfy me. 

boy boy  
boy boy  
toy

 

Shut the door  
take a look around and tell me what you find.  
Shut the door  
take a giant step for you and all mankind.  
Then don't come back  
I always gave you so much more than you deserve  
No don't come back  
'cause no one makes a fool of me  
You've got a nerve to walk away  
mark the words I'm gonna say  
Mister you just made a big mistake:

You think you're a man  
but you're only a boy  
You think you're a man  
you are only a toy.  
you think you're a man  
but you just couldn't see  
You were not man enough to satisfy me.  
**You Think Your're a Man by Full Frontal**  


"I love you."

How Justin wished it could've been someone else saying those words. Someone with wavy brown hair, deep, steely green eyes that were always emotionless; except for the very few times he had accidentally tripped up and had let his true emotions be seen. How he wished that it were the man that had fucked his virginity out of him with immense pleasure, fast and rough. The man that had come to his prom even though he had said he wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of eighteen year olds and had danced with him, even if he didn't remember that at all due to his head injury. The man that had brushed him off many times as though Justin was nothing and had never said those three little words. How Justin wished it was Brian Kinney saying those three simple words. Just once was all that he had wanted.

Of course it was obviously too late for that. Justin had left Pittsburgh three years ago. After a huge crash and burn in their relationship, Justin had finally walked away, well, more like ran away, and hadn't talked to anyone in Pittsburgh since then. That wasn't including his best friend Daphne or his mother. He would talk to them occasionally over the phone when he wasn't busy thinking about a past that he didn't want to think about, gallivanting off everywhere with the boy-friend that he suspected had just been there for the last few months as Justin's rebound, and when he wasn't drawing light sketches of " _whatever_ " in his sketchpad. Or, of course, butt fucking. However, he didn't really do that with Shane. Justin didn't want to. The few times that they did, Brian had been lodged into his mind and it had actually been painful, fucking Shane.

Justin hadn't changed at all since he had moved to Rhode Island three years ago. The only thing that had changed was the fact that instead of the eighteen year old he had been, he was now twenty three. Big two **3** , though Justin didn't really see what was so good about being twenty-three. It was the same as being eighteen or nineteen. Still two digit numbers. His hair was still a blonde, shaggy mess, though not really too messy since his hair always seemed to be nice to him, and his eyes were still the same piercing blue. Why would any of that change? There wasn't a chance in hell that Justin would even think about dying his hair or getting color contacts. He liked his looks and intended to keep them. Plus, it was his looks that had attracted Brian to him in the first place. Justin mentally slapped himself and drew himself back to the present where Shane sat next to him on the living room couch, fingers entwined, his head resting on Justin's shoulder.

Just like every time, Justin didn't say ' _I love you_ ' back. He couldn't for it wasn't true.

"I know you do. Who _wouldn't _?"__

__Brian wouldn't. There was really no need to bring him into everything though! But it always happened. No matter what Justin did, even if he hadn't seen the brunette in three years, Brian always popped up at unwanted moments. In his dreams, in his daydreams, whenever he fucked Shane, whenever he went clubbing with Shane, whenever Shane said 'I love you' to him, Hell. Whenever Shane talked to him. Where ever Justin walked Brian was always there. In his head. Never leaving. It was like Brian was a parasite, albeit a hot parasite, that never wanted to leave him alone. Justin cursed the mental image he was receiving of Brian. His thoughts began to wander with the usual questions about Brian that they always did._ _

____How is Brian?__  
Where is Brian right now?  
Is Brian with anyone?  
How's Gus?  
What does Brian look like? 

__Most importantly:_ _

___Does Brian think about me as much as I think about him?_

Just highly doubted it and whenever he doubted it he felt his heart sink down into the bottomless pits of his stomach and he could never seem to be able to pick it back up again and place it in it's normal spot. Where the heart was supposed to be. It never wanted to cooperate and Justin would wallow around for the rest of the day, depression always hung over him like a huge, black storm cloud that was about to burst. If the cloud bursted he was sure that would cause him to burst. Into hot fresh tears that had been held up inside of him for way too long. Way, way too long. He had only cried once since he had left Pittsburgh. That had been when they broke up. Since then, he had held them all in. For his sake and now, for Shane's sake.

He really didn't want to break Shane's heart. He was a very...nice guy.

He was, he _really_ was, he just wasn't... Brian . Shane McFay. Same height as Brian but totally different in every other aspect. Instead of the 'I fuck someone else every night' like Brian, he was a virgin when Justin had found him. Just like Justin had been when Brian had found him. Shane was, of course Justin wouldn't settle for anything less, quite a looker. From his toned skin, though not very tan but not too pale either, to his long, dark lashes and short, spiked black hair. His face wasn't too matured out like Brian's had been but it still had a teeny bit of baby fat to give him the cuteness that Justin had found...well...cute. His body wasn't too bad either, of course, it wasn't anywhere near as good as Brian's had been but this wasn't Brian. Brian didn't matter.

"A someone who would be on crack. But that's ok, I want to be the only one to love you."

Shane and Brian were also totally different in attitude. Whereas Brian had had the 'Fuck you' attitude, Shane had the sweet, friendly disposition that everyone's parents loved. He was the boy next door. Justin cursed himself again when he told himself he liked the 'Fuck you' attitude better then the sweet attitude. Nonetheless, Justin let the corners of his mouth curve up into a smile and he rested his head a top Shane's and wrapped his free arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer against him.

"I can assure you that, aside from all the hot boys I sleep with when you’re not around, no one else loves me."

Shane snorted. But before he could answer the phone rang it's shrill, loud, and fucking annoying ring that had woken Justin up so many times in the middle of the night. It had always been someone for Shane though, however, Justin never really knew who it was that was calling. He had never really bothered to ask since it had always been so late into the night and Justin would be so out of it. He was never a quick one to wake up. Sighing, Justin reluctantly pulled away from Shane and padded, barefoot and shirtless, out of the carpeted living room and into the kitchen with wooded floors and marble counters.

His art was paying off as you could tell.

"Hello?"

Pause. Justin heard muddled whispers for a moment.

"Hello Justin! It's _mom_!"

Justin smiled. Of course it was.

"I know who it is, mom, you don't have to tell me. I can tell by the sound of your voice."

Plus, he had paused to look over at the caller ID when the pause at the other line had aroused his curiosity.

"Oh, be quiet hunny and let me speak,"

Justin smiled and rested his hip against the counter and began playing with his hair. It was something he always did when just standing around looking at an art piece or just thinking. Shane had countlessly asked him to get it cut but Justin liked it this length. He had liked it better then when he had gotten it cut short but...from what he remembered, Brian hadn't minded it being short. Justin frowned and pushed Brian out of his mind.

"As you know...in three days...it's my birthday."

Justin resumed smiling. Of course. His mothers big four O. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about it. A wave of guilt washed over him. It was ok though. His mother didn't need to know that he had forgotten about her fortieth birthday. It wasn't a big deal. He could get her a present in three days time and mail it to her. Justin never went down to Pittsburgh. Even on his mother’s birthday. He wasn't interested in going down there and bring up things that didn't need to be brought up. Of course, it probably wouldn't matter since he seemed to think about things that he didn't need to think about anymore. Like Brian. That was the major reason he never went down and always hurt his mom's feelings. He didn't want to accidentally meet up with Brian. He hadn't talked to him in two years.

A meeting would be awkward.

"Of _course_ I know that, mom !"

He could almost feel his mom smile at the other end of the phone.

"I know you don't ever come down here sweetie ...but...I was hoping that since I'm getting up there in age...that you would come to Pittsburgh and celebrate with us. I know you don't want to but...it would be really important to me."

He could hear the hope coursing through the phone line. He could feel the way his mom's heart was all the way up in her throat, beating eccentrically, hoping that he would finally say 'yes ' and come to Pittsburgh. Justin bit at his bottom lip and thought about his choices. He could **A** , hurt his mom's feelings again and cause her to not speak to him for months, or B, he could go celebrate her birthday and risk meeting up with old friends. Well, it wasn't Emmett, Ted, or even Michael that he was worried about. It was just Brian. Just him. Just that one single being. Justin did the unthinkable. He would risk it. He loved his mom and he couldn't do this to her again.

"Alright, mom, alright. I'll come down tomorrow."

He heard the gasp of stunned delight on the other end.

"Oh, thank you hunny! It means so much to me!"

Justin smiled. Of course it did. Even if she did still hate his sexual preference.

"Is it alright if I bring Shane with me?"

He had told her about Shane many times on the phone. He was sure it wouldn't be a big deal to her if he did but he would ask anyway. After her saying 'Yes, of course it's ok if you bring Shane' and a few more exchanged words he hung up. His mom had never fully accepted the fact that he was gay and he didn't expect that to change. At least she was being nice about the whole thing. A moment later, while Justin had been leaning against the counter thinking, Shane walked in with his arms stretching above his head and a yawn coming into affect across his features. Justin smiled automatically at him as he walked into the doorway.

"Get packing, sexy."

Shane raised en eyebrow in confusion.

"What? _Why_? For where? And, I already knew I was sexy. You didn't have to tell me. I get it all the time."

Justin rolled his eyes, smile still tugging at his lips, and pushed himself away from the counter and slid his arms around his lover's waist and reached up to press his lips against Shane's throat. Shane's hands had automatically reached up to dig his fingers into Justin's hair as they always did. It was the first place, most of the time, they ever went. Justin had a sneaking suspicion that Shane liked his hair despite all the times that he asked Justin to get it cut off.

"We're going to Pittsburgh for my mom's birthday. It's important to her that I come. It's important to me that you come too. Now let's get packing."

Shane smirked. It was something he did often.

"How bout we do a different type of packing...the type where I throw you on the bed and,"

Justin cut him off with a playful slap on the arm. In all honesty, he hadn't let any man be inside him since the break up with Brian. He was always the one on top, not on the bottom. That's probably how it would always be. Justin, as much as he hated it, couldn't think of any other man pushing inside of him other then Brian. It just didn't seem...right. Thankfully, Shane never questioned why he was always on the bottom of things. Justin didn't see why Shane needed to know anything about Brian or anything else that had happened in the past.

"I don't think so. Now go."

Sighing in exaggerated disappointment, Shane spun around began to pad away while Justin slapped him across the ass, following him towards their large bedroom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Oo-**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **F** lashback :

 

"Your _fucking_ him aren't you?"

Justin had just entered Brian's extravagant apartment and was sliding the door shut and locking it as he had been told to do so many times when Brian had spoken. More like spat at him. His face was contorted into a look of pure anger and just also saw jealously lingering in those green pools of his. Justin raised an eyebrow as he slowly turned around to face Brian completely. It felt like a slap in the face to be accused of such a sin. With his eyebrow still raised, a small smirk slid up across his features. It probably wasn’t wise to smirk at an angry Brian Kinney but it was like a second nature to him to do so. It played across his lips brilliantly.

"Who? _Emmett_?"

Bingo! This seemed to be the right answer.

"You are."

Justin’s smirk quickly disappeared and a small frown replaced it. What? Why this sudden accusation? Even if he had been fucking Emmett, why would Brian give a shit? Justin had found in the time he had known him that Brian seemed to give a shit about a lot of things Justin did but didn’t show it. Well, he tried not to anyway.

"I’m not. Is this how it’s going to be? I go clubbing with a friend and you automatically think I’m fucking him? This is Emmett for god’s sake."

Justin crossed his arms over his chest. The frown was still upon his features. Brian, who was still looking royally pissed off, crossed his own arms over his chest. His skin was drawn tight over his face, his teeth were clenched, and he looked…jealous? The thought would've made Justin smile if they hadn’t been in this situation.

"Clubbing for the past **three** nights."

Justin took a step forward while rolling his eyes. This was just plain ridiculous.

"I’m not fucking anyone, Brian. Get off my fucking case, I’d like to take a shower sometime tonight."

Justin made a move to step around Brian but Brian just moved so Justin couldn’t get past. With an annoyed sigh, Justin glared up at his lover who was accusing him of something more stupid then he would have ever thought possible. Him fucking Emmett? Yeah right. Like that would ever happen and like he even wanted to fuck Emmett!

"Do you want to take a shower because you’ve been, perhaps, fucking Emmett?"

Justin’s glare turned almost icy. Blue irises darkening; fist clenching, whole body tensing, and eyes narrowing. Why Brian had to be an asshole most of his life was beyond him. Brian almost looked unfazed by Justin’s state of being. If Justin had been a violent person, he was sure he would’ve punched Brian just then. But he wasn’t violent.

"No, Brian. Fuck off."

"Fuck you, Taylor. Get out of my house."

Justin’s hands clenched and unclenched a few times before answering. He hated being emotional. He hated loving a complete bastard. He hated love period. He wished he could have Brian’s policy:

_‘I don’t believe in love. I believe in fucking.’_

"Fine."

"And stay out."

Tears priced at the corners of his eyes. This always happened when he got emotional. Tears. Dame them! Tears and love were obviously a hindrance.

"Fuck you, Kinney."

After that little fiasco, Justin had left to live with his best-friend, Daphne. It worked well since they went to the same school and could do their homework together. Plus, his mother didn’t really want anything to do with him at the time. Justin hadn’t spoken to Brian for a week until he saw him at a club with some random guy. Justin had left in tears once again after getting a ‘Fuck you, Taylor’ and hadn’t been back to Pittsburgh since.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Oo-**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day: **Pittsburgh**

By the time they had arrived in Pittsburgh it was already pushing on nine. Shane was whining about being tired when the cab had dropped them off in front of his mom's house. Justin, on the other hand, wasn't anywhere near tired. He was as nervous as he had ever been before and his nerves were stretched tight inside of his body. What if Brian was here? Why the hell would Brian be at his house? This calmed him a bit and he slid out of the cab along with Shane and the cab driver helped them get their bags out of the trunk. Afterwards, Justin handed him the money and the man sped off into the darkness. Justin then grabbed his bags and, with Shane following, headed up to the front door and knocked.

The door swung open in seconds to reveal his mom.

"Hello _sweetie_! I've missed you so much! You have so much you need to tell me!"

She paused and her eyes flew to Shane. Justin was sure he had seen a flicker of disgust in her eyes but it quickly disappeared and she smiled a wide, polite smile.

"You must be Shane. Justin has told me so much about you."

With that, she ushered the two of them inside, and led them up to the room that they would be sharing and then back into the living room they went to talk and catch up on things. By the time they were done talking it was ten thirty and a knock sounded on the door. Justin's heart leapt up into his throat and his eyes flew back from the door and over at his mom who just smiled and told him to go get the door and not just stand there. Shane came with him but didn't notice Justin's nervous look. Though if he did, he didn't say anything. Biting his bottom lip, Justin quickly unlocked the door and swung it open.

" **Emmet** t!"

Justin was quickly embraced in a hug by his friend that he hadn't contacted since he had left. Emmett was still...Emmett and tonight he was wearing extremely tight red leather pants and an extremely tight red shirt that showed an expanse of his stomach. Yup, the same old Emmett, just three years older. Emmett quickly stepped back and let his eyes travel up Justin and a smile broke out onto his features. Teeth and all.

"I can see that you haven't changed a bit, sweetie ! And, introduce me to your friend!"

Justin saw a flicker of approval in Emmett's eyes as he glanced over at Shane who had an amused smile written across his face. Justin smiled and grabbed Shane's wrist and pulled him forward slightly. He had been hovering slightly behind his shoulder.

"This, Emmett, is Shane, and Shane, this is Emmett."

Shane reached out to shake Emmett's hand but Emmett decided a hug would be better for the occasion. Justin just smiled. He wasn't one who ever got jealous of Shane and other guys. Shane had never done anything to make him jealous and he knew Emmett would probably not go on the prowl for Shane. But, as Justin thought about it, he was sure he wouldn't have really cared if Emmett had. Justin almost sighed out loud at the thought. He had some problems. Some major problems. Well, one major problem.

Brian Kinney was it.

"Very nice to meet you, but Justin, now that you’re back...you have to come down to The Babylon! We want to make you King again! Let's see if you still have what it takes."

Justin, this time, sighed.

"Who's gonna be there?"

Emmett seemed to know what he was getting at.

"Uh, hunny, I don't really...know ."

Shane jumped up at the opportunity and grabbed Justin's hand.

"Let's go, please, Justin. You told me about you winning that King of...Babylon thing and I want to go. I'm not tired anymore anyway. Emmett seems to have that...overly hyper affect on me."

Emmett practically beamed at this. No, he did beam.

Justin sighed. He really didn't have a choice did he?

"Alright. Mom! I'll be back later."

Then they left.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I've never even seen this show before, I've only seen clips and have read about it so I hope I'm going ok and doing a good job of keeping people in character. Please be nice, although I don't mind flames. lol. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Save The Last Dance

____________________________________________________

-  
____________________________________________________

Justin only got more and more nervous the closer and closer they got to the club. The club where Brian always went no matter what day of the week it was. The club he had met Brian at. The Babylon. Shane holding his hand did nothing to still her tight nerves one little bit. If anything, it made it worst. Shane was just always there. Really, the only time Shane’s presence comforted him was Justin knowing that when he went to sleep, he wasn’t alone. Even then, that wasn’t _that_ comforting. The two lovers sat in the back of Emmett’s car as he peeled down the road nonstop. He was rambling about how Pittsburgh had been without the familiar blonde there anymore and what had changed since he had been gone. Honestly, Justin didn’t really hear any of it. Shane even joined in on all the talk, laughing and having a good time. Justin sat staring out the window, staring at his reflection.

Then, they were **there** and Justin felt it was too soon.

Emmett felt differently.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived!”

Feeling numb beyond all belief, Justin slid out of the backseat with Shane in tow, still latched onto his - probably very cold - hand. Emmett, with a quick wave and “ _ta, ta_ ” went to go park his vehicle in a spot where he was allowed. Justin felt a sudden sense of De' ja' vu. Everything was as it was years ago when Justin had first moved to Pittsburgh and had come around checking out the clubs…like Boy Toy and Meathook…there he was: walking down the small ally way, all alone, clad in probably the dorkiest clothes he could’ve been wearing for the occasion but looking “hot” just the same, striding through the large billows of white steam - illuminated yellow from the lights -and he had seen Brian Kinney. His eyes traveled around at the loud - some drunk -people half expecting to see Brian and to see him stride up again and say ‘hi’ and to see if he was doing anything _special_ tonight.

Just as he had that one night.

The only thing that was different was that there was a boy next to him, his boyfriend, holding his hand tightly while looking around excitedly. He saw no signs of Brian or Brian’s best friend, Michael…or anyone else he knew for that matter. All there was, was Shane saying something in his ear about how he wanted to go inside and he had heard himself automatically respond and say they couldn’t go in until Emmett came back. Shane had just shrugged and sighed as if it didn’t matter but Justin had heard the aggravation in the sigh. Seconds later, however, Emmett had succeeded in coming up behind the two of them and wrapped his arms around both their shoulders and placing his head in between theirs. A large - nothing unusual here -wide smile decorated his face.

“Ready to party, _ladies_?”

Shane practically beamed as much as Emmett and his head quickly nodded up and down in a ‘yes’ notion. Justin even took the initiative to work up his own smile as his eyes continued to scan the perimeter wearily. If Emmett noticed anything, and Justin was sure he had, then he didn’t say anything about his hesitation. He did say something else that Justin’s ears had been painfully hoping not to hear. Words that would be the death of him. Words that would cause his heart to speed up at impossibly fast speeds and for millions of annoying butterflies to enter his lower stomach and start flying around madly. He even felt his heart to uncomfortable flip-flops and other acrobatic moves. Justin’s lips parted slightly and his eyes flickered with recognition and then agony.

“Hey! Look at what decided to show up. _Brian Kinney_.”

Justin watched with terror as Brian slowly made his way over, not yet noticing that Justin was here. He was too busy facing Michael and conversing with him about something probably pointless like Captain Astro. Justin quickly wondered if Michael was still into all that stuff. Probably. But that thought was quickly dismissed, kicked away, when Brian’s head lifted, turned to face Emmett, and those green pools met Justin’s wide, blue eyes. His stomach clenched, the butterflies worked overtime, and it felt like his heart might jump out of his throat and out onto the pavement. His hand even clenched tighter around Shane’s and he was sure his boyfriend noticed the change. Justin could hardly breathe. Not with Brian so close and… _there_. It didn’t help him at all when he saw that Brian hadn’t really changed one bit since three years ago. He was still incredibly handsome, well, hot, and he had probably gotten even better looking since he had left. Shane broke the silence causing it to shatter in a million pieces.

Justin could hear the loud techno music again and he had just realized it had faded away in that single second his eyes had met Brian’s. But Justin ignored Shane’s question.

“Who’s _Brian_?”

Justin ignored Emmett’s answer as Brian finally tore his gaze off of Justin’s and turned to Michael with a look of apprehension and shock on his face. Justin recognized the look well and he also noticed how shocked Michael was as realization dawned on him. Justin guessed that Brian was quickly asking him if he knew that Justin would be here and Michael was shocked and probably didn’t believe Brian and then…Michael looked over here and his eyes bore into Justin’s as if he didn’t really believe that Justin was…well, _Justin_. His eyes widened and Michael even smiled and nodded his head in a polite ‘hello’. Then he gave him a small wave. Swallowing, Justin smiled back and offered his own little wave with his free hand.

Inside, he was hoping and praying that the two wouldn’t start over here for a nice “chat”. Justin nearly jumped out of his skin when Brian’s eyes bore into his once more. Justin was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle a nice chat at the moment. The butterflies in his stomach needed a chance to calm down and get their wings torn off so they would stop making Justin want to hurl everywhere. Suddenly, and this wasn’t always good, a smirk flew up onto Brian’s angelic but devilish face. Justin suddenly knew what time it was. It was time to flee inside the club and get lost in all the hot, sweaty bodies. To blend in and move to the beat of the music and hope he was hiding well enough so that Brian couldn’t find him.

“Let’s go, Shane.”

Justin, in one quick fluid motion, slid out from under Emmett’s arms and removed his hand from Shane’s and grabbed at Shane’s wrist instead and pulled him as fast as he could into the crowded entrance of the thumping club. But as soon as they were at the bar Shane decided to yank him to a complete stop, spin the blonde around, and stare at him with a questioning glance. Justin also saw the suspicion lingering in his boyfriend’s eyes as he continued to stare at the blond head on. Justin just heavily sat down on the metal stool and leant his elbows down on the hard, white glowing surface, and placed his face in between his hands. His eyes stared down at the bar surface. He knew it had been a mistake, coming here.

“Who the fuck is **Brian**? You must’ve _forgotten_ to mention him with our relationship started.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Oo-**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian had expected to have the same sort of night he always had. Go to The Babylon, pick up a decent looking stranger who didn’t know any better, imagine that it was Justin he was fucking senseless, and send the man away with a ‘ _Fuck you, and goodnight_ ’. All in a night’s work. What he had not been expecting was to see Justin Taylor here. Here in Pittsburgh with some unknown boy that he was oddly jealous of at the moment. And with Emmett. As soon as his eyes fell onto his blonde ex-lover he knew exactly who it was. His eyes had been trained to memorize every aspect of Justin whether he had long or short, and saw that his hair was indeed long at the moment, hair, his height, which was short, and everything else that was perfect about him.

Feeling a high level of shock enter his system, he quickly tore his gaze away from Justin and turned to look down at his best friend who was saying something that he hadn’t been listening to about Captain whatever-the-fuck-his-name-was. Brian quickly got him to shut up with his sharp glance and the shorter man raised an eyebrow and looked up at Brian questioningly.

“Did you know he would be here?”

Michael, obviously confused, shook his head.

“Uh… _who_?”

Brian shot him an annoyed look and nodded his head in Justin’s direction.

“ _Justin_.”

With a still raised eyebrow and eyes slightly wide with shocked surprise, Michael looked in Brian’s nodded direction. His eyes nearly jumped from his sockets when he saw Justin. They quickly traveled over to Emmett and then to some black – haired male that didn’t look a bit familiar. He was obviously more then a friend to Justin who was holding his hand. He couldn’t help but smile despite the fact that he and Justin hadn’t exactly been best friends. Brian glared at his best friend and then glanced back at his former lover. He only paid attention to Justin holding the strangers hand and the sensation of jealousy formed back into the pit of his stomach. Brian pushed it away and quickly placed is perfect smirk on his face and gripped the shirtsleeve of Michael’s shirt.

“Let’s go say _hi_ , shall we?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Oo-**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **F** _lashback_ :

Justin was gone. Justin would probably be gone forever. And it was all Brian’s fault. Why he had ever even suggested that Justin had been fucking Emmett was beyond even him. It sounded ridiculous to his own ears and it had when he had been accusing Justin of it. Perhaps, Brian had been looking for something to yell at Justin about. An excuse to get rid of the blonde that had twisted his heart in ways that it had never been twisted. He hadn’t ever thought that he would ever fall for the short virgin that he had picked up randomly. Justin had ruined his policy of “No Repeats”. He had repeated things with Justin over and over and he had never regretted it. Well, maybe a few times but not for long. He had grown attached to Justin.

Every part of his body had grown attached to Justin.

He missed fucking Justin’s brains out every night. Surprisingly, he had even liked talking to him, dropping him off at school, just staring at him and how perfect he was. He had even begun worrying about him all the time and that irritated him. He didn’t like worrying about anyone but himself and his close circle of friends; not his _lover_. Brian had been mad at himself for allowing these types of feelings to ever enter anywhere near him and overwhelm him, so he had decided to ruin everything. Ruin everything by accusing Justin of something horribly ridiculous and then rejecting him again when he had, had a chance to patch things up. Brian had really fucked things up, like always.

In his head he had known one-hundred percent that Justin hadn’t been fucking anyone. He was getting fucked by Brian and Brian alone. Now, since that disastrous day a few weeks ago, he had been wasting all his fucking skills on men who weren’t worth his precious time. The precious time that used to be spent with Justin. That was obviously no more.

Now, he even hated himself. When Justin had been here, things had been alright. Brian now missed the sound of Justin humming as he flew his pencil across his sketch pad, and he missed the boy that used to lie next to him in bed filling up the empty space, he missed the sound of Justin’s voice, and his laughter. He even missed the annoying baby talk he used when speaking to Gus. He missed every fucking thing about Justin and it irritated him to a great extent. He didn’t believe in love. Just fucking. Justin had changed everything about that phrase. He hated love. It was his fault that he missed the short blonde boy with awesome blowjob skills, kissing skills. Everything skills.

Maybe, just maybe, Brian Kinney loved Justin Taylor.

It was too late now. Justin was gone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Oo-**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian watched, smirk still plastered to his face, as Justin and his boyfriend hurried into the club with Justin obviously leading. More like running for their lives. Brian quickly dropped Michael’s sleeve and hurried after them, not noticing when Michael didn’t actually follow and instead walked over to where Emmett stood with a small smile on his face. The two engaged in conversation immediately; of course it was about Justin and the outcome of this night. Eyes scanning the upbeat, techno playing club, Brian finally laid his eyes upon the two. Justin looked like he had been ran over by a truck and Shane looked worried and suspicious. Suspicion and questioning were clearing written all over his face.

Brian watched as Shane’s mouth moved and Brian wallowed in the fact that these questions were most likely about him and who he was and what he had to do with Justin. Smirk still in place on his face of perfection, he slowly sauntered, hips moving slightly in beat with the music, over to the pair. For a split second he realized that the two actually looked good together and he felt the green monster of jealousy rise up inside of him for the third time that night. It was quickly pushed away and forgotten. Head tilting, Brian’s lithe body leant up against the edge of the bar and he cleared his throat, smirk still happily in place, and the pair’s attention now on him. Justin’s head shot up rather quickly from his hands.

As he expected, Justin sent him a nice little glare.

“So, what brings you back to Pittsburgh, _Taylor_?”

Soon Emmett and Michael were by Brian’s side. Emmett stood next to Brian and Michael hovered close to Emmett. Emmett was smiling as usual and his eyes flicked between Shane, Justin, and Brian with mild interest. Michael just looked at the whole scene as if it was a scene from hell and fidgeted next to Emmett while waiting for some sort of fight to break out between the three of them. A fight where Michael and Emmett would just watch from the sidelines and watch as Brian, Justin, and Shane got kicked out of the club. Shane was shooting a disgusted glare in Brian’s direction. Brian realized he was probably jealous. After all, he was older and still better looking then the little shit.

Another thought arose in his mind that was not wanted. Did Justin let Shane fuck him or was it Justin who did the fucking? Did they love each other? Not that he cared about that. Brian pushed the disgusting thoughts out of his head and told himself that he didn’t give a shit about what Justin and this…guy did together. He watched as Justin straightened up in his seat and he continued to smirk and sent a small glare in the stranger’s direction. Then he turned his nice smirk towards Justin again, arms folding across his chest that was covered with a tight, black tank top.

“Not to see _you_.”

Brian’s attention was quickly attracted by the stranger, Justin’s boyfriend, who had gripped onto Justin protectively, practically draping himself over Justin with one arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist and the other on Justin’s shoulder. Brian ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Justin wasn’t his anymore. It didn’t matter.

“And who’s _this_? Your boy toy?”

Justin slowly slid out of his chair and in the process, unlatched Shane’s hands from his body and stood firmly in front of Brian. Their chest were practically touching they were so close. Brian was tempted to just lean down, grab Justin in his strong grip, and kiss the breath right after him and make up for all that was lost in the two years Justin had been gone. But he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that. Not yet although he was sure it would be nice to see Justin’s boyfriend’s expression if Brian did decided to kiss Justin. Justin sneered and didn’t take his eyes away from Brian’s as he spoke.

“This is _Shane_. The guy I fuck _more_ then once.”

The same words Brian had used about Justin. Brian acted unphased by the statement. He wouldn’t let Justin know that the words affected him and he wouldn’t let Justin know that he still wanted him back, and he wouldn’t let Justin know that he was horribly jealous of Shane at the moment.

“So, you’re the _fucker_ and not the fuck- _ee_?”

Brian’s gazed switched over to the so-called-Shane who was shooting him a look pf pure death. He didn’t look very intimidating, not too a thirty-four year old man who could beat Shane to a bloody pulp if that was needed. Brian just smiled, slightly.

“Justin was my bottom boy too. The one I fucked _way_ more then just once. Did _h_ e fuck the virginity out of _you_ the way I did him?”

Justin’s head tilted and a not amused smirk slid onto his face. Brian was tempted to reach up and move the blonde bangs that fell into his eyes like the many times he had done before, two years ago but he held himself in check.

“I fucked him _**all**_ night.”

Jealousy roared in the pit of his stomach and he kicked out the mental images of Justin fucking Shane all night as he had said. Though, on the outside, he looked like he didn’t give a shit and that’s what he wanted to make everyone think. Brian told himself over and over that he didn’t give a shit and that Shane was nothing compared to himself. Brian’s gaze jumped back down to the blonde standing in front of him. Then back to Shane his eyes went.

“But _you_ never fucked _him_ right?”

Shane took a step forward and wrapped an arm around Justin’s wrist. Emmett had remained quiet through the whole ordeal and Michael had continued to fidget but looked on with slight interest. Shane’s eyes were glaring sharply at Brian. Once again, Brian saw that Shane wasn’t very intimidating and didn’t move an inch backwards. Justin quickly pulled his hand out of Shane’s grasp and grabbed Shane’s shirt sleeve in turn and looked up at him.

“Let’s dance.”

As soon as Justin and Shane disappeared inside the mass of dancing bodies, the tension evaporated and Michael even let out a sigh of relief. Emmett sat down on the chair that Justin had been occupying earlier and looked up at Brian with a disapproving look. His hands immediately began straightening out Brian’s tank top even though it didn’t need any straightening and made a ‘Tsk, tsk’ sound under his breath.

“Sweetie, you aren’t going to get him back like _that_.”

Brian pushed Emmett’s hands away from his shirt and ordered a beer. Maybe he could get drunk and forget everything that had just happened for a little while. His eyes narrowed down at Emmett.

“I’m not trying to get him back. I don’t _want_ him.”

Emmett rolled his eyes dramatically and threw his hands up in exasperation. Emmett was a major drama queen and what made it worst was that Emmett was actually right.

“Whatever, _hunny_! You keep lying to yourself and I’m going to dance!”

With that said, the leather clad man disappeared into the crowd with a large bright smile on his face. Michael soon sat down in the unoccupied stool and also ordered a beer, though not as much as Brian. Brian, lost in thought, ignored his best friend and stared down at the glass that held the liquid that his taste buds savored so much. Emmett was right. Brian did want Justin back. Brian wanted that stupid Shane kid gone and out of the picture. Growling inwardly to himself, Brian turned away, slammed his glass on the surface, and pushed his way through the moving bodies of handsome men looking for Justin and Shane. It didn’t take too long to spot them and Emmett making his way over to them.

He watched as Shane’s hands traveled up Justin’s arms and wound around his neck and then pushed up though the blonde hair that Brian liked to grab, pull, and manhandle. Jealously once again appeared out of nowhere and he muttered a curse under his breath. Shane, however, still looked angry and he was saying something to Justin because his mouth was moving and his eyes were narrowed. Brian noticed that Justin looked oddly stiff and his hands just gripped onto Shane’s arms and stayed put. Brain couldn’t help but be happy about that. Soon, however, Shane was being pulled away from Justin and now dancing with a laughing Emmett. Brian immediately took this chance to slowly dance over to his former lover until he was dancing right in front of him.

“Fuck off, _Kinney_.”

Brian just shook his head.

“Dirty mouth, Taylor. I should punish you.”

Brian quickly placed his hands roughly on Justin’s still hips and pulled him forward until they were pressed up against his own and swaying slowly with the rough music. Justin placed his hands on Brian’s chest in protest and half-heartedly started to push away. Smirking, Brian grabbed onto one of Justin’s hands and brought it downwards so that it was now being pressed against Brian’s own hip. Justin’s other hand remained on Brian’s chest and the scowl remained on his lips.

“Why are you _really_ in Pittsburgh?”

“Why? Do you give a shit?”

Brian rolled his eyes. Funny how all these old comments that they had used with each other were suddenly coming back up and Brian was sure it was happening on purpose.

“Fine. Answer me this. Do you love him?”

A totally out of character question for him to ask but he was curious and he wanted to know. Justin, if not mad, looked totally and completely surprised at the question. His eyes were wide like a deer that was caught in the headlights. Brian, not trace of a smirk on his face, stared down at the blonde with a serious, very serious, expression and waited for a simple yes or no answer. Neither of them was moving now but Brian continued to hold onto him and no one seemed to notice their lack of movement. Suddenly, Justin pulled away; stumbling slightly, from Brian and a look of nervousness and a small scowl flew up onto his features.

“I don’t believe in love.”

Pause. Brian knew what was coming.

“I believe in fucking.”

____________________________________________________

-  
____________________________________________________


	3. Save The Last Dance

____________________________________________________

-  
____________________________________________________

  
_I can’t be with you again_  
Don’t remind me of the good times that we had  
Learn a lot from us instead  
I never want these feelings to ever come again 

_You never hear me cryin’_

_You’ll never see me tryin’_

_To love you once again_

_You love is so past tense_

_Please don’t tell me that you’ve changed_  
don’t wanna hear how you’ve lost your evil ways  
the one who’s changed this time? 

_Is me_

_I won’t go back to feeling helpless and deceived_

_You never hear me cryin’_

_You’ll never see me tryin’_

_To love you once again_

_You love is so past tense_

_You never hear me cryin’_

_You’ll never see me tryin’_

_To love you once again_

_You love is so past tense_

_Your love, your love_

_To think you had me fooled every now and then_  
You had me believin’ I was the reason you lived  
But I won’t fall back in love with you again  
I don’t even wan to be your friend 

_You never hear me cryin’_

_You’ll never see me tryin’_

_To love you once again_

_You love is so past tense_

_You never hear me cryin’_

_You’ll never see me tryin’_

_To love you once again_

_You love is so past tense_

**Never-The Roc Project**

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Oo-**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


After finding and retrieving Shane from Emmett, Justin hurried out of the club as fast as his legs would carry him out the crowded exit. The night had turned out just wonderful. Fucking wonderful. Justin’s heart didn’t stop beating at hyper-speed until they had walked far enough from the club to not hear the music anymore. He could feel the tension between him and Shane and he didn’t like it. He knew Shane was pissed. He had been around Shane long enough to be able to actually feel the slight change in the area he was in to know when he was pissed off. It was the tension, thick enough to cut with a sharp blade or glass. Justin, all thoughts still on the way he had actually enjoyed it when Brian had pressed his firm body up against his smaller, shorter one.

It felt wrong but right. Forbidden and sinful, just like Brian was.

"I wasn’t ready to leave."

Justin was pushed out of his thoughts by the strained voice of his lover. Maybe he should say ‘Fuck you’ and let him go back to the club. Justin sighed and, instead, said nothing. Shane hadn’t done anything to him so he would just keep quiet and keep his thoughts all to himself. He didn’t want to start a bigger fight with Shane then there already was. Even if the fight wasn’t spoken in words he could still feel that the two of them would have a time when they threw verbal attacks at each other about tonight. It seemed that Shane wasn’t going to wait until later for that to happen though.

"And who the hell is Brian? You still haven’t told me anything about him."

The blonde sighed and stared down at the sidewalk as the pair continued to walk.

"There’s nothing to tell. Nothing that would interest you."

Justin slowly lifted his head and watched Shane frown and then scoff in disbelief. That was when Shane decided to cease all walking and grab at Justin’s shirtsleeve to get him to stop as well. Justin complied and watched his boyfriend think things over. He could practically see what Shane was thinking. He was very expressive. Shane tilted his head and studied the blonde for a moment before speaking up again. Justin just held his gaze with a small frown on his face. This night was just getting worst and worst. Maybe when he got back to Rhode Island he could forget about all of this. Justin somehow knew that, that wouldn’t happen.

"You love him don’t you?"

Before Justin could weakly protest, Shane pushed on.

"It was hard to figure you out when I first started dating you. You were always distant and always seemed to be thinking about something else…all the time. You wouldn’t even let me fuck you; you took care of the fucking. I finally decided to let it go and just go with your flow but now everything’s starting to fall into place,"

Another pause in which Justin just stood there and stared at his lover with a look of apprehension. His lips were pursed and his hands dug deeply into his pockets. Shane was right and Shane knew it. Justin knew Shane knew it. Shane wasn’t exactly stupid.

"It’s because of _him_ isn’t it?"

Ding, ding! Bingo! Of course Justin wouldn’t actually admit to anything. Fuck. Have the time he didn’t even want to admit that to himself so how could Shane expect him to admit that to him? Of course, Shane didn’t know what went on inside Justin’s head so he had no idea of knowing that Justin hated admitting the single fact. Justin continued to just stand there with a now guarded expression on his face and decided not to answer. He couldn’t answer. He wouldn’t have been able to work up a good enough answer to supply for his angry boy friend.

"Right. That’s what I thought. When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be around. Maybe I’ll find a nice guy to _screw_."

With that said, Shane grumpily continued on his way down the cracked sidewalk. Justin was sure those words were meant to hurt him and make him feel insanely bad. They didn’t make him feel that way. Half of him – No, all of him – hoped that Shane would find a nice guy to fuck so Justin could be off the hook. Maybe he should just break things off with the man right now and run back to Brian. Bad choice. Justin had a feeling, as he watched Shane grow smaller and smaller, that he wouldn’t be calling him back anytime soon. He wasn’t interested in talking to him about it. Shane didn’t need to know any of it. Justin frowned as he looked around his surroundings. He couldn’t go back home, not yet. His mom would get suspicious and ask where his boy friend was with that disgusted look on her face. He didn’t want to get into a fight with his mom about his homosexuality at the moment.

Growling inwardly, Justin slowly turned around and decided to head back to The Babylon. Maybe Brian would be gone by now with some guy to fuck all night. Justin hoped so but the other half of him hoped not. If Brian ended up being there still? Well, Justin would try and avoid him at all cost. Plus, he couldn’t leave Emmett there without a goodbye or anything. Emmett had been extremely happy to see him and had been the one to invite him here so he just couldn’t leave him here. Emmett had wanted to catch up on things and maybe, if he got there in time, Justin would be King of Babylon again. At least dancing would take his mind off of tonight’s events for a few minutes. Justin’s feet quickly carried him back to the pounding club and his small body slid inside and his eyes searched for Emmett. He immediately spotted him at the bar and quickly headed over. Brian was nowhere to be seen.

"I’ve returned."

Emmett smiled at the site of him. Emmett always seemed to be beaming and smiling. Justin wished he beamed as much as Emmett did all the time. He was sure; however, that the last time he had beamed like anything was when he had been with Brian. Scowling, Justin pushed the thought away and quickly smiled at his friend. Emmett set down the glass he had been holding on the surface of the bar and turned around in his seat so that he was fully facing Justin, head on.

"Where’s Shane at?"

Emmett’s eyes seemed to scan the premises for Justin’s boy friend.

Justin’s shoulders lifted up into an uncaring shrug as his own eyes scanned the bar. But not for Shane, obviously, but for Brian. Inside his head he kept telling himself to relax. By now, Brian was probably fucking some guy that he didn’t remember the name of. It wouldn’t surprise him in the least.

"Hell if I know."

Emmett seemed to smile as if he knew something Justin didn’t. Now that Justin thought about it, Emmett knew lots of things that Justin didn’t. After all, Justin had been gone for two years. He obviously missed a lot.

"Hunny, he’s _still_ here."

Justin looked back at Emmett.

Caught. He must’ve been really obvious. Of course he was.

He decided to dismiss that statement and changed the subject.

"Want to make me King again?"

Emmett nearly bounced out of his chair in excitement; smiling wide and making a cheering noise. Justin took a small step back when Emmett leaped out of his seat and grabbed Justin by the arm.

"I’ll help you get dressed."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Oo-**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The performance had been anything but bad. He had worked around the pole like it was a part of him, had moved his body to the beat like he did this every night, and had won again. He had worn the same thing he had worn the last time he had done this too. Cowboy hat and all. He had gotten a weird sense of de’ ja’ vu’ in the process. He was the King of Babylon and it had helped him keep his mind off of people like Brian. Just him and the pole and Brian was nowhere to be seen in the depths of his mind for the few minutes he took the stage and the crowd cheered him on with loud whoops and screams. Emmett had been bouncing up and down, shouting and laughing. Justin couldn’t help but smile a wide smile as he walked off the stage and listened to people congratulate him. He had a fair share of men hit on him that was for sure. And he had rejected all of them. He had been in a good mood until his ex-lover decided to wash it away. He quickly made his way to the bar.

"Hey, stud. Wanna dance?"

Justin worked up a scowl as he told his eyes to only look at Brian’s eyes and not his bare, glistening with water and sweat, chest. That was something that he didn’t need to look upon or he might just lose all self-control. Emmett smiled at the brunette before slowly walking away and disappearing behind moving bodies. Still scowling, Justin glanced away from the too hot man standing in front of him and leant his back against the bar. If he looked at him for too long, his eyes would wonder and linger in places that they shouldn’t linger. Brian didn’t make a move to leave anytime soon, despite the fact that Justin hadn’t answered his question positively.

"Where’s bottom boy?"

Hilarious. Justin sighed, looked back over at Brian, and smirked.

"I’m right here."

Brian, although Justin wished he hadn’t, sat down in the seat next to him, facing him, staring at him with enough intensity to be uncomfortable. Justin shifted in his seat and glanced away once again but the smirk held fast to his face. His eyes scanned for Shane, Michael or Emmett. Maybe one of them would save him from this but Justin was sure they wouldn’t. Especially since he was sure Shane wasn’t here and Michael and Emmett were too busy dancing or talking to other people.

"Cute, Taylor. Let me rephrase. Where’s _your_ bottom boy?"

Once again, Justin shrugged.

"His names Shane,"

Justin met Brian’s eyes again.

"Not that you would remember, and I don’t know. He left."

This seemed to make Brian’s sick twisted mind quite happy.

"In other words…he’s mad at you because of me. Beautiful."

Justin rolled his eyes and said nothing. Saying something snappy would just egg Brian on to talk more shit and be more annoying. Though – secretly – Justin didn’t mind Brian being there at the moment. After going three years with just a mental image of his ex-lover, it was nice to finally be able to see him for real; however, Justin still didn’t feel satisfied with just seeing him.

"Since you were decided to not be annoying for once in your fucking life, where did you move to?"

Justin rolled his eyes once again at the comment.

"Why? Do you give a shit?"

"Would it matter if I _did_ give a shit?"

Yes. Justin didn’t answer right away. Yes, it would matter it Brian gave a shit. It would practically mean the world to Justin if Brian actually cared for once in his life. Sighing, Justin took a long gulp of beer and set it down more forcefully then he had intended. When he did answer his voice was hardly audible in the loud club. He was surprised Brian had heard him.

"Yes."

Small awkward silence. Justin didn’t let himself look over at the older man. He wouldn’t let himself.

"Fine…then I _do_ give a shit."

Right. Justin betted he did give a shit. Justin suddenly wished he had left sooner. Justin slowly glanced over at Brian who was now holding his own glass of beer and still staring at Justin with a cocky smirk on his face. The cocky smirk that was all too familiar to Justin.

"Fine. Then I live in Rhode Island."

"With bottom boy?"

Justin turned around in his seat so that he could fully face Brian, the man that was waiting for an answer; eyebrow raised, and lips turned into a smirk. Brian looked, as if he didn’t care about anything but Justin knew, under all that cold exterior, he did care and it annoyed him that Brian wouldn’t ever admit it. Never.

"How’s Gus?"

Brian seemed slightly surprised at the change in topic but quickly recovered.

"Why? Do you give a shit?"

Justin quickly nodded, smirk still in place.

"I always _have_ cared about Gus."

Brian watched him for a moment and then nodded, another smirk forming on his face.

"You _would_. After all, you lost your precious virtue the night he was born."

Justin could feel his cheeks burn slightly but he pretended he didn’t notice. Brian probably didn’t notice anyway and Justin couldn’t start to make a big deal about it and make it more noticeable then it might already be. For a moment Justin studied Brian, his mind tried to think up a response to Brian’s statement. Justin frowned slightly as he did think of something to say. Nothing really witty, just the truth. Actually, it wasn’t the truth but whatever. He would say anything at the moment to sound unaffected by the statement.

"It couldn’t have been _too_ precious it I lost it to you."

Brian didn’t look convinced.

"It meant something."

Justin tried to scoff but failed miserably.

"It didn’t mean a thing."

It was Brian’s turned to scoff.

"It must’ve meant something or you wouldn’t have made it your life mission to stay with me so long."

Justin became slightly aggravated. He was right. Brian was always right. He frowned again. More like scowled.

His brain whirled, trying to think of something to say.

"The sex was great."

Lame excuse, even if it was true. Justin knew Brian would believe that was the only reason he had decided to stay with him. Brian knew very well that Justin had loved him. Justin had been obvious and Justin knew he had been obvious. Stupid bastard.

"It was more then sex."

Justin wasn’t even about to reply. He just turned back around in his seat and rested his elbows back on the bar. His eyes glared down at the empty glass and his fingers twirled the glass around in circles over and over again.

"You love me."

Justin shook his head in disagreement.

"Do not."

"You do."

Justin wanted to slap the stupid smirk off that was on Brian’s face. He didn’t though. He couldn’t.

"No, I don’t love you. You’re a bastard and I hate you."

Brian even had the decency to laugh.

"You’ve always been a bad liar."

Justin knew Brian was right. Again. He did suck at lying, especially to Brian. He quickly looked back over at the brunette with a scowl still in place on his features. How was it that the bastard could always be right? Justin studied him for a moment, scowl still in place, before replying to the very true statement. So what if he still loved Brian? Did Brian really give a shit? Justin wasn’t even about to let his hopes fly upwards because he knew the answer to that. Brian didn’t care, not one single bit. Brian could careless if someone loved him because he was still true, if Justin had to guess, to his policy of not believing in love. Brian Kinney was Brian Kinney.

“Why don’t you find some trick to fuck?”

Justin watched Brian’s facial features and he was sure he saw Brian almost smile. Almost. Justin recalled that Brian had only smiled a few times in the time that they had been together. As everyone knew, Brian wasn’t big on smiling. That would, after all, ruin his big tough guy appearance.

“Would it make you _jealous_?”

Brian knew Justin too well. Justin replaced his gaze on the empty glass that was still be twirled furiously between his fingers. When Justin had been with Brian he had gotten jealous whenever Brian brought someone else home. Even if it was just a one night thing and Justin was the only one that Brian fucked more then once. That didn’t matter to Justin. His jealousy always got the best of him and he would leave Brian’s house until what was done was done. Justin was still jealous when he thought about it.

“Fuck you.”

Brian nodded; Justin could see that out of his peripheral vision.

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

Justin’s eyes rolled even though he too was thinking along the same lines. He was sure Brian was still as good in bed as he had been before Justin left. Actually, Brian was probably better then he had been although that seemed impossible. Brian had been the absolute picture of perfection when it came to fucking someone. If they had a contest for that sort of thing – And maybe somewhere the do – then Brian would definitely get the golden trophy for “ _Best Fucker_ ”. Justin quickly pushed all thought of letting himself fuck Brian and turned to look at him.

“I’m not surprised.”

This time Brian _did_ smile though it was still in a cocky way.

Not the breathtaking kind of smile that Justin had seen a few times from his ex-lover.

“You didn’t object.”

Justin would play stupid in hopes that maybe, just maybe, Justin could get rid of Brian without anymore temptations to go home with him and then possibly feel guilty about practically cheating on Shane. Though, now that Justin thought about it, Shane was probably out somewhere getting laid. It didn’t seem like a Shane thing to do but Justin wouldn’t put it past him and maybe, just maybe, if Justin did let Brian take him home and have his way with him, he would just forget Brian when he went back to Rhode Island. Somehow he knew that, that wouldn’t happen and Justin would probably end up fucking Brian the whole time he was down here. Maybe end up staying in Pittsburgh. Justin shut out the thought and branded it as: **Ridiculous**.

“Object to _what_?”

Justin watched Brian intently, scowl gone. Justin found it laborious, scowling and frowning for long periods of time when you didn’t mean it, and just stared at him with a blank expression instead. Justin realized he probably looked stupid, maybe even retarded, with that blank, probably innocent, look across his face. So he raised an eyebrow for good measure and waited for the reply that Brian would shoot at him.

“Coming home with me.”

Justin swallowed at the thought and realized that Brian’s face had moved considerably closer to his while he had spoke in that low, deep, seductive voice. Their faces were only inches away and Justin, if he wanted to, could have just moved forward an inch or two and pressed their lips together and remember in full detail of what it was like to kiss Brian Kinney. That idea didn’t seem too bad now that he thought about it.

“You didn’t _ask_.”

“I provided enough innuendo.”

His face inched forward and their noses brushed against each other’s. Justin could feel his stomach clench together nervously. The butterflies came back full swing and his heart started beating fast paced; as fast as the music was beating right now. Justin could feel the soft breath breeze across his lips and cheek when Brian spoke and it sent a small chill up Justin’s spine. A good chill. All of the sudden, Justin felt like a virgin again. A little eighteen-year-old boy again. He suddenly realized just how deprived he was of Brian Kinney, the man that he knew he needed to survive the world. Justin swallowed hard and he was sure Brian had probably heard the gulping sound his throat made despite the loud music. Justin could feel his cheeks turn slightly pink at the closeness. His eyes flickered away from Brian’s eyes and moved down his face, taking in every detail, until he came down to Brian’s perfect, partially parted, lips. His eyes only lingered for a second and then he pressed his virgin lips to Brian’s.

It was then that the world started to fall away.

It was then that Justin knew just how much he was missing from his life without Brian Kinney.

____________________________________________________

-  
____________________________________________________


	4. Save The Last Dance

____________________________________________________

-  
____________________________________________________

__

If you can take an uncertainty  
Count it out and weigh it up again  
you can be sure you’ve reached the end  
and still you don’t feel

Do you hear now, your beautiful  
Do you hear now?  
You’re beautiful.  
Do you hear now, your beautiful

You are…yes, you are.

If you can think of what you’ve become  
Take it out and see you die again  
you can be here or lose a friend  
and still you don’t feel

Do you hear now, your beautiful  
Do you hear now?  
You’re beautiful.  
Do you hear now, your beautiful

You are…yes, you are

In the vast groves  
we’ll be undiscovered  
you can have all you need

You can be anything

Do you hear now?

You know about anyone.

You’re beautiful. You are, yes, you are  
 **Beautiful-Mandalay**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Brian felt more then just a flicker of triumph when Justin finally caved in and pressed his lips against his own. Brian felt more then ‘Hah! I got you!’ when he slid his tongue into Justin’s sweet mouth and explored every crevice and dip that he could get his tongue into. It was still the same familiar mouth with a taste of strawberries and toothpaste. This was how he remembered Justin tasting and he had longed for it for so very long. Now he had it and he could hardly control himself when he felt Justin’s palm slide up his bare chest and cup the back of his neck with tenderness he had all but forgotten about. Slowly, he rose from his seat and Justin slowly followed suit so that their chest were pressed together; their lips still moving hungrily against each other’s, tongues battling, and Brian’s teeth gently biting at Justin’s bottom lip in the process. Teasing.

Brian’s hands gripped onto Justin’s hips pulling him harder against himself so that he could feel every inch of Justin leaning against his taller body. The blonde’s erection was easily noticeable and he was sure his wasn’t exactly secret either as he pressed Justin’s back against the edge of the bar and used more force as his teeth slid down Justin’s jaw line and sucked, bit, and licked down his pale, slim, perfect neck. Justin threw his head back in a way that only brought sweet memories of them fucking and his fingers clenched in Brian’s silky waves of brown. Brian was sure that, if it had been allowed, he would’ve fucked Justin right here on the bar. Hesitantly, Brian brought his lips away from the younger boy’s creamy skin and stared into the blue eyes that were now clouded with familiar lust.

“We’re **leaving**.”

His voice was husky with emotion and lust as he gripped Justin’s wrist and pulled him towards the door. Justin followed behind, clumsy at first Brian noticed. The affects of his ravishing the younger boy. Brian walked as quickly as possible, hand still holding tight to Justin’s wrist, towards his car that was parked in the usual parking place, unlocked the car door with some difficulty getting the key into the hole, and then roughly placed himself onto the smooth, leather seat. Justin was soon, clumsily, sliding into the passenger seat and shutting the door with a soft click. Without wasting time by putting on seat belts – Who needs _protection_ when you get to go _fuck_ someone? – Brian pressed the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot like a demon out of hell.

Brian was aware that he was going well over the speed limit as he sped down the street that wasn’t exactly vacant of any cars. Brian had never been so eager, except when he had first met Justin, to get home and fuck someone’s brains out. Justin sat quietly in the seat next to him, hand gripping the arm rest tightly while he kept shifting in his seat every five seconds. The reason for his shifting was clearly because of the raging hard on he was adorning right now. Brian’s own hard one was throbbing, just waiting for Justin’s familiar lips to suck him the way he knew Brian liked it. Justin always did everything right when it came to blowjobs. To his dismay and aggravation, the traffic lights beamed bright red into the dark night and Brian slammed down on the breaks.

“ _Dammit_.”

He hoped that this light was fast. Clearly, however, it wasn’t fast. It was probably the slowest traffic light in Pittsburgh and Brian was just lucky enough to get caught in it. Brian threw his head against the backrest of the driver’s seat and let out a groan of frustration. This was not going as planned. He was so hard it hurt at the moment. He heard Justin shift next to him once again and suddenly, causing his eyes to pop open, he felt Justin’s hand skillfully, not that it was that hard of a task, bring down his zipper and undoing the two buttons on his pants. He had a small smirk on his face along with a look of concentration. Justin was still the same old Justin.

Justin’s hand slowly slid into his pants and gripped his pulsating cock and slowly, deliberately, pulled it fully out of his pants, the pad of his thumb stroking the head. Brian’s head banged against the headrest of the driver’s seat once again accept this time it was from the pleasure of his cock being handled by Justin’s smooth, perfect, angelic, hand. Justin’s hand began to slowly move up and down, teasingly, and Brian let out a groan of growing pleasure and sexual frustration. Justin’s hand suddenly stopped moving, just holding, and Brian felt Justin’s warm tongue swipe the pre – cum off the tip of his cock and then his whole, sweet, hot mouth engulfed him. Brian’s fingers dug into the blonde bobbing head as his tongue swirled around Brian’s hard length, sucking hard.

Just like he remembered Justin always doing.

“ _Christ_ , Justin…”

Suddenly there was a loud honk from the cars lined up behind Brian’s and his head slowly lifted up off the seat and looked down at the blonde, bobbing head, who, obviously, wasn’t done with his cock yet despite the honking cars and cursing shouts. Brian’s lips parted and another moan slid out from behind his lips and his head fell back against the seat. He would come soon and Justin knew it. Justin always knew. Brian had never had to tell him. It was like Justin had a sixth sense about him coming. A gasp followed by a loud, “ _Dammit_ , Justin!” came a few seconds later when he came into Justin’s mouth. Slowly, tongue sliding over his lips, Justin lifted his head back up with a smirk of satisfaction and sat comfortably in his seat like nothing had happened.

Brian on the other hand quickly put his cock where it belonged, in his pants, and zipped up. He didn’t even bother with buttoning his pants since they would soon be at his loft and his pants already being unbuttoned would speed up the process. As soon as his pants were zipped up, Brian pressed down on the gas pedal and with a loud squeal they were roaring down the street. Brian felt better then he had when the two of them had bounded out of the club. Justin’s blowjob had done wonders for him, though, he was becoming hard once again just by thinking about fucking Justin after three years of being deprived. Brian’s car swerved into the parking lot of the apartment building and he pulled his key out of the ignition as fast as he could and all but jumped out of the car.

Justin followed suit and soon the two were striding hurriedly into the elevator that would take them up to the level where Brian’s loft was. As soon as the elevator doors slammed shut, Brian roughly grabbed Justin’s shoulders and slammed him up against the wall of the elevator and pressed his body against Justin’s, his hips rolled against Justin’s earning him a loud moan from the younger boy. His hands slid down from Justin’s shoulders, slid down the boy’s sides and then slid around to the front of his pants and grabbed the obvious erection, teasing him, brushing his hands over his clothed dick and pressing his lips against Justin’s too still the whimpers of need.

Soon there was a “ _Ding_!” and the elevator doors slid open. Without wasting a moment, Brian pulled his lips away from Justin’s and began dragging him towards the large metal door that would soon lead them into his apartment and then lead them to his beautiful bed where they would fuck and then sleep. Then possibly fuck in the morning as well. And then in the afternoon and then the next night. Brian, as if you didn’t know, had a pretty much one track mind. As soon as the door was unlocked Brian slid it open loudly and pulled Justin inside and then slammed the door once again; he made sure to lock it.

“ _Finally_ …”

Brian walked towards the large platform where his bed was held, looking over his shoulder. Justin was following, considerably slower then Brian was, but following nonetheless. Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Are you _coming_ or _going_?”

Justin, who had been looking around – Probably to see what has changed and whatnot -, met Justin’s eyes with a hint of recognition at the words. The blonde walked closer as Brian’s hands slowly pulled down the zipper that had already been undone by Justin once tonight. Justin’s walk was slow and deliberate, like he was doing it again. To relive old memories. Old and good memories.

“Or coming and _then_ going?”

Justin was soon standing in front of the tall form of Brian and his hands and grabbed the waistband of Brian’s pants and slowly pulled them down to reveal Brian in all his naked glory, after quickly removing the black tank – top that Brian had somehow put back on while leaving the club. Jeans now around his ankles, Brian kicked them away and grabbed Justin’s waist and pulled him closer against his naked body and the younger boy nuzzled his nose with his in an affectionate way that Brian very much remembered. Justin had always been affectionate, no matter what situation they were in.

“I’m coming…and _staying_.”

Brian didn’t know how to comprehend the ‘staying’ part or try and figure out what Justin meant by it for Justin was needily pressing his lips against Brian’s. Brian immediately complied and carefully led the two of them to the middle of the loft where the bed sat up on the platform and then carefully led them up the platform and next to the bed. Brian quickly began removing Justin’s shirt, lifting it over the blonde head that was no in complete disarray from Brian’s hands grabbing at it so frantically in the car. The shirt was thrown somewhere on the floor and forgotten.

His next task was to get Justin’s pants off, which didn’t prove very hard for Justin was already unbuttoning himself and trying, with slight difficulty, to slide his pants down off of his hips. Smiling slightly, Brian stilled Justin’s hands and grabbed the waistband of Justin’s pants and slowly, probably a little too slow for Justin’s liking, slid them down over his narrow hips and then let them drop to Justin’s ankles. Justin immediately kicked them off and they too were now forgotten. The two of them, now both completely naked, pressed their lips against each other’s hotly once again in impatience. Brian, always more rough then Justin was, pushed Justin down on the bed and fell down with him, half his body draped over him and the other half resting comfortably on the bed.

There lips were still connected, glued, to each other and Brian, with hesitance, pulled away and reached over to his dresser where his many packages of condoms and bottle of lube sat. With perfection – What do you expect from a man who’s been doing this his whole life? – He ripped open the package with his teeth and handed the condom over to Justin.

“Put it on me and roll over.”

His voice was once again commanding like a Drill Sergeant. Justin did as Brian asked and slid it one with difficulty from doing it many times before, even if it had been a while. As soon as that was done, Justin slowly rolled over onto his stomach and Brian grabbed a pillow to place under Justin’s hips, giving him full access to Justin’s perfect, bubble butt. Smiling to himself, Brian positioned himself so his hands rested on either side of Justin’s head, which was lying on his bed while waiting for an intrusion, and Brian placed his tongue on Justin’s neck and began sliding down. Rimming. His tongue slid down Justin’s perspiring back and down to his supple ass and downwards, just slightly, into the crack. A loud gasp sounded out of Justin’s mouth and his body shook with pleasure under Brian’s tongue.

Brian licked back upwards, but this time at a quicker pace. Justin turned his head so that he could look over his shoulder and Brian quickly pressed his lips against the blonde’s before sitting up on his knees and squeezing some of the lube onto the palm of his hand and using it. Placing a feather – light kiss on Justin’s right shoulder – blade, he positioned himself comfortably over the blonde and pushed onward, his hardness entering Justin for the first time in two fucking years and it felt… _perfect_. Brian stilled for a moment as to let Justin adjust and he bit into the blonde’s shoulder earning a long gaspy moan and then when he felt Justin’s ass press against him, he began moving back and forth. Each time got him another moan or a, “ _Bri_ …” which only spurred him on to thrust harder and faster.

Justin turned his head once again so that Brian could easily reach Justin’s lips. One of his hands reached out and grabbed the fingers that Justin had digging into the comforter of his bed and their fingers entwined like they used to. His other hand reached around Justin’s waist and gently grabbed Justin’s dick and began moving his hand in time with his thrust. Their lips were still connected like magnets, and their bodies were both perspiring with glistening sweat and all that filled the air was, “ _Justin_ …” and “ _Bri_ …”’s. Suddenly an explosion, both of them coming at the same time, burst inside of the two of them once reaching their climax. It was an explosion that Brian wanted to have every fucking night, day, and whenever he wanted.

Wherever he wanted.

With a loud sigh, Brian collapsed on top of Justin and he slowly rolled them both over and slowly pulled himself out of the blonde’s ass. His arm wrapped comfortably around Justin’s middle and Justin responded by pressing his back firmly against Brian’s chest. Their legs entwined and Brian pressed small, almost ghost like kisses on the back of Justin’s neck and his nose nuzzled through Justin’s hair. His tongue reached out to lick along the ultra sensitive part right behind Justin’s ear and a long, satisfied sigh blew out of Justin’s lips. Brian wrapped his arm tighter around Justin and bit gently into his ear.

“You’re never leaving again, alright?”

Brian was satisfied when Justin let out a small, “ _Never_ …” and quickly fell asleep.

That was probably the closest he had ever got to saying ‘I love you’ to the blonde.

____________________________________________________

-  
____________________________________________________


	5. Save The Last Dance

I changed the length of time Justin was gone from two years to three years. I've already revised the chapters...just so you all know. Thanks for the reviews! I love you very much!

* * *

Bright light made Justin's eyes squint as his body slowly began to wake up. None of the events from last night had made their way into his memory just yet. He didn't even realize where he was until his eyes slowly opened and he was in Brian's apartment. A wave of emotions and moving images sped into his mind as he remembered each individual touch, lick, kiss, bite, and thrust from last night. Now wide-awake, his gaze met Brian's still sleeping face. The older man's arm was wrapped tightly around Justin's middle and their naked bodies were pulled tight against each other's. Brian's other hand was buried in Justin's blonde locks.

Justin's own hands were both resting, palms flat, on Brian's smooth chest. Justin's eyes flickered away from his hands and back up to Brian's face. He was beautiful. Sometimes he was even more beautiful when he slept. When they had been together two years ago, Justin had loved to watch Brian sleep and take in every carefully detailed muscle on his toned body and the way his lips were perfect shaped and then think about all the ungodly things they had done to him in the privacy of Brian's home. And in public. Justin smiled slightly at the thought but that smile quickly disappeared when he remembered something. He had promised Brian that he wouldn't ever leave again. But Shane was down here! In Pittsburgh.

'Maybe I'll find a nice guy to screw.' 

Any guilt that Justin had been feeling about sleeping with Brian and not calling Shane soon left him as those words re-entered his head. Shane probably had lived up to that. Justin wasn't stupid. Shane was hot and he was sure Shane could get almost any guy he wanted if he really wanted him. Justin frowned slightly. Shane, for as long as he had known him, had never really seemed like that type of person. The type that slept around. Shane had always been faithful...so now that he thought about it...maybe Shane didn't live up to his words. Still, Justin didn't feel that guilty and he couldn't fathom why. Did it have to do with him really loving Brian? Maybe but maybe not. Justin let out a long sigh and wondered where his boy friend was so he could do the unthinkable.

Break up with Shane. That's what he had to do even if it was stupid to run back into the arms of the man that had kicked you away to quickly and without a care. But he couldn't leave, especially since Brian had said the closest words to 'I love you' that he had ever spoken before. Brian didn't want him to leave and that was enough for Justin to listen and stay in Pittsburgh. Suddenly a loud, shrill noise broke into the silence of the house. Justin's cell phone. Letting out a profanity, Justin quickly pulled himself out of Brian's arm, who was now starting to wake due to the cell phone, and jumped out of the bed and began his search for his jeans. They weren't too far away; they were on the floor in a crumpled heap. The phone still ringing nice and loud, Justin bent over and picked up his jeans and shoved his hand into the pocket and quickly pulled out the phone.

It was Shane.

"Hello ?"

"It's Shane."

Justin continued to let his back face the bed and Brian. Who was watching. Justin could feel his eyes boring into his back with mild interest as to who it was that was calling this early in the morning. It was only nine.

"I know who it is."

"Where the fuck are you?"

Justin blew out a long sigh and looked over his shoulder and at the lying figure of Brian Kinney. He had an eyebrow raised. His lips mouthed the words 'Who the hell is it?' and Justin just shook his head and mouthed back that it was Shane and turned his head back around so that he would no longer have to look at the man he slept with last night. He had to talk to Shane about staying. He had to talk to Shane about breaking up. He had to talk to Shane about how he was deeply and madly in love with Brian and that he been since he had met him years ago. Justin let out another sigh. He wouldn't lie and he wouldn't ask to meet Shane later. He would tell Shane right now. On the phone.

"I'm at Brian's."

There was now silence on the other end but Shane hadn't hung up. Justin could still here his quiet breathing on the other end. Justin looked back over his shoulder to see Brian sliding out of the bed and walking out of the room with a small smirk on his face. He was, no doubt, smirking about the fact that Shane would now be royally pissed and jealous. Justin bit his bottom lip as he heard the water of the shower spray out of the showerhead. He suddenly realized how much he would like a shower. Especially if Brian was in there. Justin crossed one of his arms over his chest as he continued to hold the phone up to his ear. It seemed like an eternity before Shane actually decided to take the initiative to answer.

"What are you doing there?"

Justin knew Shane wasn't that stupid and that he knew exactly what was going on. Out of his peripheral vision he saw movement and he instinctively looked over in that direction and saw Brian leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, watching and waiting. Justin looked away and sighed. He should've known Shane would be full of questions.

"I slept with him."

"Feeling awfully honest this morning aren't we? I think this is the most honest you've ever been to me."

Justin rolled his eyes although Shane wasn't there to see.

"That's bull shit. Not telling you about him wasn't lying."

He heard an irritated sigh on the other end.

"I told you about past boy friends. And fucks in your case."

"You never asked. Yeah, if fuck in your dictionary means living with someone for a couple of years."

Shane was silent for another moment before speaking again. Justin's eyes flickered over to Brian who was still watching with a slightly interested look on his face but also an impatient one. His foot was tapping the floor and his head was tilted to the side. Justin sighed and looked back away from him.

"We'll talk about this when we get back to Rhode Island."

That's when he remembered that his mom's birthday was in two days and that he still needed to go out shopping and get her a gift. Justin shook his head even though it didn't matter since Shane wasn't there to see it.

"We won't talk about it when we get back to Rhode Island."

It was now the moment of truth and Justin was dreading it.

He was dreading Shane's response.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going back ."

Justin slowly slid his gaze over to Brian. He no longer looked impatient but, instead, looked slightly relieved and seemed to be hanging onto each individual word. Justin smiled slightly and then placed his gaze onto the floor as he heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone line.

"What?"

"I'll talk to you about it in two days at my mom's birthday party. Be there."

With that, he hung up and shoved his phone in the pocket of his jeans where it had been tucked minutes before. By this time, Brian was standing behind him with his arms wrapped around Justin's waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. His teeth gently nipped at the lobe of his ear as he tugged at his waist just slightly and led the two towards the bathroom where the water was already running in the large shower and steam was billowing. Brian silently pulled Justin into the shower and gently slammed him up against the glass, his fingers entwining with the blonde's by their sides.

"Did you mean it when you said you weren't going back?"

Justin blinked before raising an eyebrow. What did Brian mean by that? What kind of question was that? Of  
course Justin meant it. Had Brian meant what he had said last night? Justin did his best to keep the fear that Brian might not have met what he said last night at bay. He had meant it. He did, he meant it.

"Did you mean it when you said you wouldn't let me leave?"

Brian didn't answer. Not with words anyway. In a flash, Brian had gripped Justin's forearms and had spun him around so that the blonde's stomach and side of his face were pressed up against the glass and Brian was trailing wet, hot, kisses down his neck, over his shoulder blades, down his spine, and over his ass before sliding his tongue all the way back upwards until he was fiercely kissing and biting at his neck. Justin craned his neck over his shoulder as much as he could to meet Brian's lips with his as Brian fucked him. And Brian fucked him long, hard, and more then once.

______________________________________________

-

______________________________________________

"Why do I have to come for this shopping expedition?"

Brian was staring out the windshield of his black jeep, he would never give up his jeep unless absolutely necessary, and looked up at the red stoplight. After their fun filled shower that morning Justin had sprung the news on him that he needed to get his mother something for her birthday in two days. Brian really didn't mind going but he wasn't going to express that thought out loud. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Justin roll his eyes but smile nonetheless.

"Cause you’re the one with a car."

"If you’re so successful in life then why don't you have a car?"

Justin looked over at the brunette with his head tilted. Brian had to use all self - control to not reach over and brush the blonde hair out of his eyes and then kiss his lips until they were swollen red and his taste was lodged into Justin's mouth and memory. Not that it probably wasn't already.

"I do have a car. It's in Rhode Island though."

Brian frowned at the very mention of Rhode Island. Brian made it an unspoken law that the two of them would never go to Rhode Island no matter what. Especially for his car because then he would have to see the apartment that Justin lived in with that...Shane person and he really didn't want to see that. He would just buy Justin a new car...or Justin could buy himself a new car. And clothes. And everything but they weren't going to Rhode Island. Shane was going to go alone. This satisfied Brian to a great extent.

"That's too bad."

"I have to go get it."

Brian shook his head and lightly eased his foot onto the gas pedal as the light turned green. The jeep sped down the street for a few seconds before Brian answered.

"You don't have to go get it. We'll get you a new car."

Justin was silent for a moment.

"Ok."

"And new clothes."

Justin started to protest with a 'But', but Brian stopped him.

"And new everything ."

Justin was silent for a moment and then silently spoke up.

"But my sketches are up there."

Brian frowned and stopped at the next red light before turning slightly in his seat to face Justin who was staring out his own window as if to avoid all eye contact. Brian raised an eyebrow and spoke to the back of Justin's head.

"Of Shane?"

"No."

"Of violins?"

"No."

"Then of what?"

"Uh. No one."

"So it is a person? Who ?"

Brian pressed on with slightly interest. Letting out a heavy sigh, Justin slowly turned in his own seat so that his face was facing Brian instead of the back of his head. He had a look of nervousness and unsureness across his face and his bottom teeth were digging at his bottom lip like he always did when nervous.

"Of you."

"Of me."

Justin slowly nodded and then turned in his seat once again so that he was facing forward and staring out the windshield and at the red light that was glaring down at them. Brian smiled slightly, a cocky grin, and continued to stare at the blonde.

"I wasn't there. How did you draw me?"

Justin frowned and Brian thought he saw Justin's cheeks turn slightly pink but Justin was now turning his head so that he was staring out his own window. After a few seconds Justin turned his face to fully meet Brian's gaze with a shy smile.

"I have pictures of you."

"Not of all of me."

Justin smirked.

"I have a good memory."

Soon the two of them were pulling into the parking lot of a flower shop. Justin raised an eyebrow. Brian put the car in park and took the key out of the ignition before unlocking the car doors and sliding out of the vehicle. Justin walked around the front of the jeep until he was standing next to the taller, thirty-five year old man. Although Brian was thirty-five he didn't feel like it or look it. He looked at least twenty and extremely hot. He knew this too. Just like everyone else did. When Justin reached for his hand Brian let him and entwined their fingers and dragging the smaller boy against him.

"We're getting my mom flowers?"

Brian shrugged.

"Why not? Women love flowers."

"I guess so."

Brian looked down at him.

"What do you mean, 'you guess so'?"

Justin just shrugged and led Brian into the flower shop. A woman sat behind the counter and was filing her nails and chewing gum. A radio station played in the background on some light station and the smell of every kind of flower overtook their senses. Justin's eyes wandered as Brian began dragging him around looked at all the different assortments.

"What do you want to get her?"

Justin just shrugged.

"Like I know anything about flowers."

Brian stopped walking and stared down at Justin. He didn't know anything about flowers? Justin stopped looking around at all the colorful flowers and tilted his head upward to meet Brian's gaze.

"What kind of artist are you?"

Justin smiled.

"One that doesn't know everything about flowers...how 'bout Roses?"

Brian scoffed.

"I don't think so, Sunshine ."

Brian picked up Justin's hand once again and began dragging him down another part of the shop. Although he wasn't showing it, Brian was ecstatic. He was practically bursting inside with happiness at the prospect of Justin living with him once again and ditching Shane so carelessly. Brian slowed his walk when he came upon a crystal vase full of purple petaled flowers with yellow in the middle and white streaking through the purple. Brian fingered a petal for a moment in deep thought. He had planned fucking for them today and he didn't really want to waste it shopping for a woman that didn't even like him.

"These."

Justin stared at them and then up at Brian.

"What are they?"

"Purple Dendrobium Orchids."

Justin nodded and then looked back at the flowers.

"Your trying to make this trip as fast as possible aren't you?"

Brian truthfully nodded and looked back at the flowers and then back down at Justin with a raised eyebrow. Like he would even lie to Justin. Especially about wanting to fuck him. Justin was a perfectly fuckable man. He was everything that any smart man would want and Brian was smart. Very smart.

"Of course I am. I have things I want to do,"

He smiled sweetly.

"To you."

Justin smiled a real smile opposed to Brian's fake sweet one and carefully backed Brian into one of the counters that held a few small vases with mini flowers in them. His hands rested on Brian's chest and his fingers clenched into the thin material of Brian's black tank top. Brian raised an eyebrow and laid his hands on Justin's jeaned hips and slid his fingers through the belt loops offering him Justin's body rubbing harder against him. Brian smiled slightly and teasingly nudged his hips against Justin's again as Justin gently traced his jaw line with his lips. Brian leaned his head back just slightly in the process.

"I have things I want to do to you too."

Brian said nothing but let his eyes slid shut as one of Justin's hands slid up under his shirt, fingers massaging the tense muscle there. Justin's other hand which was splayed out, palm flat, over his shirt slid downwards until that one was now under Brian's shirt as well. Both hands slid upward, fingers pressing, until they reached around Brian's back and slowly lifted up the fabric as his lips pressed against Brian's for a split second. His hands stopped, as well as his lips and Brian let out a small protest but was otherwise silent as Justin whispered heavily into his ear.

"I want to fuck you all afternoon and all night. Everywhere in your house. Right now."

Brian smirked slightly, his hands moving around to the front of Justin's jeans and quickly undoing the few buttons there and then sliding the zipper downwards. His right hand reached down into his pants and grabbed the hardness - He was happy to see that Justin wasn't wearing anything else under his tight jeans. - And wrapped his smooth hand around the shaft and pulled slightly. A throaty moan erupted out of Justin's lips and his eyes slowly slid shut. The women at the counter look up from the book she was reading with a confused look on her face. Brian, by then, had kneeled down on the floor and was slowly sliding his jeans down off his hips. Thankfully the shelf holding the mini flowers was there or the women would be seeing everything right now. Justin's eyes flew open as her voice slid into his mind.

"Are you ok, sir?"

Justin quickly nodded and jumped slightly as he felt Brian's mouth slide around him fully and his head start bobbing, tongue swirling and mouth sucking. Justin used every ounce of self control to not moan, yelp, or let his eyes slid shut and instead used his hands to grip tightly in Brian's thick hair and pull as Brian's punishment for Brian doing this in the middle of a flower shop. Justin quickly nodded again. Down below Brian was smiling around Justin's length. This was what Justin got for being gone so damn long...even if it was his fault. Brian ignored the pulling at his hair and almost laughed as he heard Justin's response.

"Uh. Yes. Fine. Just saw that the flowers...weren't on sale ."

Justin watched with relief as the women went back to her book and began reading. Justin let his head fall back and his eyes shut. He tried to look aggravated and thoughtful just incase the women happened to look up from her magazine. His teeth dug deep into his bottom lip and he could taste his own blood from biting so hard. Brian looked up and sucked even harder, bobbed his head faster, and swirled his tongue faster and with more force. Soon Justin came into his mouth and a loud shout, from the blonde, erupted into the silence of the store. Brian removed his mouth and waited to hear the women's voice. Justin's eyes had popped open and his head was now upright and Brian watched from below as he met the women's gaze.

"Are you sure you’re all right, sir?"

Justin nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I pricked my finger on a thorn."

Suddenly, smiling brightly, Brian lifted himself up off of his knees and the women's mouth dropped open and then quickly shut again. Justin glared at the brunette before bending over and quickly picking up his jeans from around his ankles and buttoned them and zipped them in haste. Brian had picked up the flowers by then and walked to the cash register with a small smile still on his face and his throat humming a song that wasn't a real song. Blowing Justin in a flower shop had been fun. They would have to do it again some time. Brian set the purple flowers down on the counter in front of the women. She was still staring at them wearily. Brian smiled politely at her and then looked over at Justin who had followed him to the cash register but was glaring at him slightly. He turned his attention back on the women. Her nametag read Claire.

"After much hard decision, we have chosen these flowers."

Claire nodded and quickly rung them up. Fifty dollars. Brian didn't care that they were expensive. There were tons more flowers that were even more expensive then these. After paying for the flowers the two hurried out of the shop. As soon as they were outside, Brian felt a firm grip latch on to his arm and yanked him to a stop. Brian raised an eyebrow and slowly turned to meet the gaze of Justin. He looked unhappy, especially with his bottom lip swollen and red with a tinge of blood.

"You made me bleed."

Brian smirked.

"I didn't bite your bottom lip. I was too...busy to do that too ."

Justin frowned.

"It hurts now."

Brian quickly leaned down and pulled Justin's lips in a small, quick kiss before pulling back.

"Does it feel better now?"

Justin smiled slightly and then walked around the jeep. Brian unlocked the doors and the two of them slid into the car and he started it up and peeled out of the parking lot. Justin broke the comfortable silence.

"I'm fucking you hard when we get home."


	6. Save The Last Dance

Exactly fifteen minutes later Brian, gripping on tightly to Justin's hand, slid his front door open in an obvious rush to get inside to where he would soon fuck Justin senseless - again - or to where Justin wanted to fuck Brian's brains out of his head. Brian remembered a time when Justin had fucked him. It had been almost unreal but perfect and a time to remember for the rest of his days on this forsaken earth. Following behind - stumbling a few times from apprehension - Justin released his grip from Brian's hand and instead grabbed the hem of Brian's shirt, pulling him to a quick stop.

"I want to be _inside_ you."

Brian wanted to hesitate. Brian wanted to say ' _No, but thanks for the offer.'_ and resume to man handling Justin and fucking him instead of the other way around. But - how could anyone resist this ? - With Justin staring up at him with those wide, ocean eyes full of lust, trust and hope; those full pink lips that were already swollen from Brian's administrations in the elevator; and the steady tantalizing breath that grazed across his own lips as Justin tilted his head upwards and his free hand rested, palm flat and fingers splayed gracefully, across his falling and rising chest. "Fuck me, Justin." It slid out of his mouth without his consent and he saw Justin's eyes light up considerably.

His lips curved up into a small smile barely showing the pearly white of his teeth like the little tease that he was. Soon Justin's lips were moving steadily against his, pliable against his impatient, waiting; now swollen lips. Brian's hands moved to rest comfortably on Justin's hips that as Justin began to, and with great precision, tug Brian's black tank top upwards. Impatience filled the moan that was breathed into Brian's mouth as Brian kept his hands firmly on Justin's hips. Just so Justin wouldn't have a coronary before they fucked, Brian lifted his hands above his head and the tank top was lifted up in a flash. Their lips only separated for a few seconds before Brian's plunged down at Justin's neckline.

The beautiful blonde's head fell back as Brian's teeth attacked his pale neck and his lips graced hotly against the tender flesh. Brian pulled back for just a moment's time to observe Justin's slightly parted lips, half - lidded blue eyes, and fully relaxed expression on his face. His long, artist fingers clenched onto the bare skin on his taut back, finger nails digging just slightly but anything but painfully, and a small satisfied sigh slipped out from between those perfect parted lips. Without using another moment for his observations, Brian's lips attacked Justin's neck once again while his hands tugged at Justin's shirt in a failed attempted to pull it off with his lips still glued onto the blonde's neck.

"Fuck ..." With the muttered curse word, Brian tore his lips off of Justin's tasteful skin and quickly slid the shirt off of Justin's hot, trembling - With anticipation - body to reveal his sculpted - more sculpted then it had been when he had been the little eighteen year old - pale chest. There was only one thing different about Justin's familiar chest. "No more nipple ring..." His lips bit gently into Justin's shoulder and the small boy shuddered underneath him in the process. The brunette bit down once more, liking the shudder, and then slid his lips down to his collar - bone.

"Shane didn't l-like it..."

The very mention of Shane in a situation like this caused a sliver of anger shoot up through his spine and hateful thoughts to erupt into his head. "I liked it..." He bit down, perhaps harder then he meant to, onto the nipple that used to supply the little silver ring and a small yelp was offered into the sizzling air. "I'll get another one then." As if he had enough of conversation about his old nipple ring, Justin changed the positions rapidly and pushed Brian's body harshly against the Italian white leather sofa and straddled him, a cocky grin on his face. A cute cocky grin. Brian's head fell back against the sofa pillows and his hair practically jumped off of it because of the contrast of his dark hair against the white.

"I'd rather do this on a bed."

The blonde smirked and only shook his head as he cupped Brian's right cheek in his hand and his finger stroked just slightly. "I told you everywhere ." With that said, Justin's hand removed itself from Brian's cheek - Brian had found he had unconsciously leant into the touch. - And his finger trailed down his cheek, over his chin, and down over his neck and Adam’s apple. His lips followed suit and when his finger trailed down his toned chest, Justin's lips followed. Brian tried to ignore the delicious friction that was going on between their very hard groins as Justin's lips trailed down to his navel. "Your so hot, _Mr_. Kinney ." The very words 'Mr. Kinney' sliding so seductively out of Justin's mouth almost made him come in his pants.

Brian didn't say anything to reply to the compliment and just urged his hips upward as Justin's fingers gracefully undid the first, and then second, and then third button on his tight - They were tighter then they were earlier due to the obvious bulge - jeans and the zipper was quickly undone afterwards. Just as Justin's hands slid into his pants to give some relief to Brian's state the intercom buzzed loudly and unwantingly through the apartment where the only sounds that could be heard were heavy breathing and soft sighs of appreciation. "Fuck!" Brian could tell that Justin was a little bit more then disappointed at the intrusion. Justin frowned and rested his forehead on Brian's lower stomach before, with a very frustrated glare, slid off of Brian's lap and headed over to the intercom.

Brian was more then pissed at the interruption. His cock was even angrier. It was throbbing with the need to be relieved and there was no way he was going to jack off. He wanted to be ready for Justin when he came back to tell him it was just Michael so he could tell his best friend to fuck off and leave him alone. Brian listened closely as Justin pressed the button on the intercom and spoke into the little box. "Who is it?" It was someone Brian didn't expect or want to show up at his apartment. "It's Shane. Let me up. Now ." In a flash and before Justin could reply, Brian had pulled himself off the sofa and had practically ran over to the intercom and spoke into it instead of Justin.

"He said at his mom's party. That's tomorrow. _Fuck off_."

There was a small pause and Brian, thinking that the bastard had left, turned to Justin who looked relieved that it had ended to quickly. The blonde's hands were quickly back on Brian's bare chest and quickly pushing Brian back towards the couch. Brian redirected him towards the bedroom and Justin complied. That was...before the intercom went off again. More then frustrated now, Brian pushed Justin roughly onto the bed and stalked towards the intercom and pressed the button. "We're trying to indulge in butt - fucking...so, if you would so kindly and quickly go the fuck away." Brian lifted his finger off the button and was tempted to walk downstairs and punch Shane's lights out.

"I have something of Justin's."

A simple statement but Brian could hear the jealousy and anger lathered into Shane's words. Brian rolled his eyes and quickly responded. "It can wait until tomorrow." Shane responded quicker then last time. "I won't be there tomorrow and I know Justin'll want this." Brian's gaze shifted over to Justin who was peering over at Brian and the intercom with an interested flicker in his blue depths. Brian sighed. "What the fuck is it?" Brian waited for the response and swore to himself that if it was something stupid that he would go down there and kick the stupid ass where it counted.

"His sketchbook."

Brian looked over at Justin curiously. How the hell did Shane have Justin's sketches? Justin had said he had left those in Rhode Island. "I thought you left them in Rhode Island." Justin nodded. "Me too." Brian turned back to the intercom. "He said he left those in Rhode Island." Brian was getting impatient and so was his demanding cock that was begging and practically screaming for Justin to suck it off. Justin clambered up off the bed and ambled towards Brian and the intercom as to hear the answer that Shane would supply. "I grabbed it to take with us...I thought he might've wanted it." Brian sighed and wanted to kill Shane for sounding so...in love with Justin.

"Do you want them?"

Justin slowly nodded. "Well...yeah...but I understand if you want to wait...and just ride up to Rhode Island...and get them later..." Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head. It would be pointless to go all the way to Rhode Island when they could get them now and not have to worry about it later. Brian spoke into the intercom once again telling Shane to come up and then unlocking his door. Brian stared at the wall silently waiting to hear the sound of the elevator creeping upwards and then he heard it. A frustrated sigh slipped out of his mouth as he comfortably made his way to the door and slid it open to reveal Shane on the other side as if he had been about to knock.

"Give me the fucking sketches and leave." Shane's eyes traveled past Brian's shoulder and met the eyes of Justin who was leaning his hip against the couch with an uncomfortable look across his face. Brian rolled his eyes and snatched the bag that was lodged into Shane's hand out of it and placed his hand back on the metal door. "Bye, bye." Shane reached out, however, and grabbed the door so Brian couldn't shut it. Brian glared down at him and waited impatiently. "I need to talk to Justin." Brian rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fuck no. Leave before I call the cops." Justin quickly jumped in before Brian could shut the door. "Thanks for my sketches." Then Brian slammed it shut, locked the door, and then stalked towards his bedroom. His body flopped sideways onto the bed and he glared at the wall.

He was half - tempted to tell Justin to fuck off and forget about any butt - fucking for today.

"Thanks, _Bri_." Brian felt Justin's body weight sink into his bed and then felt a hand on his bare shoulder and turn him over so that he was resting on his back. Justin's face hovered over his as his legs straddled Brian's hips once again. Brian sighed and realized he wouldn't be able to turn down any butt fucking this afternoon. "For what?" Justin smiled. "For letting me have my sketchbook. I really wanted it." Brian smiled slightly and his hands slid up to rest on Justin's thighs, fingers stroking slightly. "Your welcome, Sunshine." With a cocky grin, Justin threw the bag that held the sketchbook onto the floor and leant over to place his hands on both sides of his head and rested his forehead against Brian's.

"Now...where were we?"

A smirk now adorned Brian's features.

"You were about to fuck me senseless." Justin nodded and then pressed his lips against Brian's once again with the hunger and lust re-opening once again. All thoughts of Shane fell away as Justin's lips ravished Brian's with intensity, lust, and of course, love. More lust then love at the moment though. Justin's hips ground into Brian's as his lips lifted away from Brian's and his hips lifted up for a few seconds to give himself room to slide Brian's jeans off his narrow hips. Not surprisingly, Brian wasn't wearing anything underneath and it gave Justin's mouth quick access. Justin's mouth quickly took Brian in his mouth, tongue teasing at the tip of his cock, sliding away the pre - cum. Brian's hands dug into Justin's unbelievably soft hair as the head bobbed up and down, sucking, swirling and feeling beautiful.

Before Brian could come, Justin's mouth released Brian's dick and his body slithered upwards so that his face was hovering over Brian's again. Impatient, Brian reached his lips up to crash against Justin's where he could taste himself on Justin's lips. Justin, without a moment's hesitation, propped Brian's legs over his shoulders and then reached over to the nightstand next to the bed where a condom and a tube of lube sat. When they had been together three years ago they had gone through condoms like packs of gum and cigarettes and Brian had a feeling it would be the same now. "Put it on me." Without a word, Brian obliged to the command and slipped the condom on Justin's hard dick and readied himself for the intrusion as Justin applied some lube to his fingers.

One finger slowly and gently slid into Brian's ass and the very movement caused Brian's head to press down into the pillows, his eyes to squeeze shut and his ass to clench around the finger. His own fingers clenched just slightly into the sheet of his bed. "I thought you were going to fuck me, Justin. Do it." Justin’s finger quickly slid out and he re-adjusted himself, placed his hands on Brian's lifted thighs as Brian made himself more comfortable with his legs still draping over Justin's shoulders. Quickly and sufficiently Justin thrust forward and shoved himself into Brian's tight ass and then ceased all movement. Brian, not ever one for patience, pressed his hips against Justin's in an attempt to get him moving and Justin pressed on.

Justin thrusted in and out, faster, harder, rougher, and each thrust better then the last. Their lips collided in the process and Brian bit furiously at Justin's bottom lip as his hands gripped tightly into the sheet of the bed. Justin moved faster with each second and soon Brian was coming into Justin's hand, which had been moving over Brian's dick in time with each thrust and a few moments later Justin was reaching his own climax and light blonde collapsed atop of Brian's sweaty body. Their chest rose and fell heavily as they breathed heavily from their activities. Brian slowly turned over so that they were both resting on their sides and Justin hesitantly pulled out of the brunette with a small smile on his face. "I love being inside of you"

"Don't get used to it." Justin laughed slightly and Brian opened his eyes to watch Justin roll over on his back and reach his hands over his head and stretch, his back arching in the process, and then fall back heavily and turn over once again so that he could cuddle up closer to his lover. Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's waist and pulled him tighter again his calming body. A smile curved up on Justin's face. "Don't worry. I _will_ get used to it." Brian shook his head. "You work under me, remember?" Justin only smiled and pressed his lips against Brian's. "I'm happy to work under you, Mr. Kinney," Justin but slightly at Brian's bottom lip.

"But from time to time I would like to get a raise."

 

___________________________________________________

^ ^  
___________________________________________________

  
_Next Afternoon_.

-

"We're going to be late."

Justin stared out the window of Brian's jeep, flowers in his lap, with a worried expression on his face. He didn't want to be late to his mother's birthday after going through so much to get here and go. Though, he admitted to himself, he was glad he had spent the money to come down. If he hadn't, he would still be with Shane in Rhode Island and sleeping with a guy that he didn't want to be with. Justin smile slightly as his thoughts sped back to twenty minutes ago when Brian had been mercilessly fucking him in the shower which was now probably going to make him late to his mother's birthday party. "We won't be late, Taylor. I'm never late." Justin rolled his eyes as the jeep sped up and peeled down his mom's street with a loud squeal of the tires.

Within seconds of the party officially starting, Brian peeled into the driveway and shut the jeep off. "Here we are my Royal Highness . Call me when you’re ready to leave." Justin rolled his eyes and turned slightly in his seat to face the man that he loved above everything else, including his mom which might be a little...wrong but it was the truth. "Please come with me." Justin watched as his stubborn lover pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and shook his head. "I told you. I can't. Your mother hates me. Now go have fun." Justin looked out his window again and just in time to see Shane's face disappear behind the drapes of the window. What the fuck was he doing here?

"But Shane's here!"

It would work. If Justin even mentioned Shane Brian would go on predatory mode and Justin was the one he was trying to protect and keep for his own. Justin felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him as he watched Brian lift his head up off the steering wheel with a flash of anger in his hazel eyes. "What? Don't bullshit me, Sunshine." Justin quickly shook his head and bit at his bottom lip. "It's true. I saw him just now. I swear to fucking God. If he's not there when you walk in with me...I'll let you do whatever you want with me for a week." Brian smirked slightly despite the fact that Shane was lingering inside his mother's house. "We both know that wouldn't be exactly punishment for you."

Justin shrugged and smiled.

"Your right. But he's here so it doesn't matter."

With a loud sigh, Brian leant forward and captured Justin's lips in his own and then stepped out of the jeep. Smiling brightly, Justin ambled out of the jeep while carefully holding the crystal vase of purple flowers in his hands and led his lover up to the front door of his old house. Brian knocked for him since Justin's hands were sort of full with his mom's present in his hands. The door quickly swung open to reveal his mom who hadn't seemed to age a year since three years ago. She still looked pretty young for her age and a smile rose up onto her face though Justin saw the look of distaste when she saw Brian. She had always hated Brian and that was a well-known fact.

"Happy birthday, mom."

Justin handed the flowers to his mom and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek in the process. Brian even said happy birthday to her real quick and kissed her on her other cheek. Justin held back a cocky smile and a sarcastic retort to say to him about his politeness and the two followed Jennifer into the same house that Justin had lived in years ago. Just as Justin predicted, Shane was standing in the living room holding a glass of some liquid and glaring at Brian over the rim of the glass. Groups of other people were also standing in the living room making small talk and smiling at them as Justin and Brian walked in. Without a word to Brian, Justin walked straight up to Shane who watched him innocently.

"You said you wouldn't be here."

"I lied."

Justin frowned.

"I need to talk to you, Justin. You can't be serious...about leaving me for...him . He's a complete bastard. He doesn't care for you the way I do. He doesn't love you the way I do."

Justin shook his head and took a small step away from his ex - boyfriend. His voice was hushed when he had been speaking so that no one else would hear their conversation and Justin did the same to his voice as to not raise glances and get people's attention. "Your wrong. Brian loves me more then you ever can. He cares about me more then you'd like to hear and... I love him. In a way that I never loved you." A moment after the statement, Brian ambled up to them, face expressionless, and slung his arm around Justin's hips. He raised a glass to his lips all the while glaring at Shane. Justin paid no attention to him.

"So, that said, I want you to leave." Before Shane had a chance to answer, the door was being knocked on again and Emmett, Ted, Michael and Ben walked inside. Michael and Ben were holding hands and it was then that Justin remembered that the two were married now. Justin couldn't believe he had forgotten. He now felt like a bastard. Justin tore his gaze away from Shane and turned away and walked towards Emmett and the others with Brian in tow. Brian whispered hurriedly in his ear. "Good job, Sunshine. I like it when you’re forceful." Justin smiled slightly. "I know." Justin's gaze slid over to his mom who was making polite conversation with Emmett. She looked uncomfortable with having a bunch of "Fairies" in her home but was polite nonetheless.

Justin sidled up next to Ted.

"My mom invited you guys?" Ted smiled.

"Hell no. Emmett heard about the bash and took us here. He knows everything about everything and decided that your mother wouldn't mind. Leave it to Em."

Justin smiled. "My mom seems to be taking it well. Plus, with Emmett here...things are bound to be a little bit more exciting." Ted smiled and nodded in agreement. Emmett was soon heard above the voices of all the guest.

"Let's party people!"


	7. Save The Last Dance

_“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you,”_

The cutting of the cake – With the numbers 4 and 0 plopped on the top instead of forty blazing sticks of fast melting wax…that just seemed like a better ( and nicer ) idea. – had started soon after Emmett, Ted, Michael, and Ben had made an unwanted entrance. Unwanted by Justin’s mom and many of the guests anyway. The blonde’s eyes scanned around the large square table as everyone sang; smiled. His mom was actually smiling despite the fact that there were a bunch of “fairies” practically swarming around in her house. At the moment Emmett was happily bouncing on the balls of his feet and clapping his hands in time with the birthday song. Needless to say, Emmett was on the receiving end of lots of odd looks.

Not only for his enthusiasm.

His very tight fitted purple sequined shirt with flowy sleeves and tight, purple leather pants – He had said he had bought the outfit special for the occasion. – drew more odd looks as well. Definitely the queen of the party. Ted was all-casual in a green turtleneck sweater and kacki pants. He was on the boring side sometimes but that was Ted and everyone – Let’s exclude some of the straight people here. – loved him for it. Ted was smiling up at his best friend with a smile of amusement as Emmett continued on clapping and bouncing. And smiling. Michael, whose hand was latched firmly and lovingly onto Ben’s, wore a Captain Astro shirt. Really no surprise there. Ben was dressed as casually as Ted, nothing really unusual there either.

Soon his eyes met the kind ones of his grandmother. She had been one of the few straight people to not make such a big fuss about his homosexuality and that only made Justin love her more for it. She smiled a bright, denture-filled, smile, her eyes practically twinkling as much as Emmett’s and her hands clapping along with the song too so Emmett wouldn’t feel too put out. Justin was sure Emmett wouldn’t have cared either way. Justin smiled back at her once more before turning his gaze back on his mother. The song had just finished and she was politely telling everyone thank you for the “lovely song” and Molly ( I can’t remember what Justin’s sisters name is! ) was piling gifts onto the table. Then she made a wish and the fire was gone from the candles. Suddenly Justin felt his lover’s breath tickle against his ear.

“She’s a little old for you isn’t she?” Justin smiled slightly before raising an eyebrow and allowing a smirk to take the place of the smile. His head tilted upwards and to the side as he met Brian’s teasing gaze and smirking face. “And a little to female _and_ a little too _related_. And, you shouldn’t be saying talking _old man_.” Brian feigned anger whilst gripping both of Justin’s wrists and pulling the smaller boy against him and then pulling Justin’s hands up around the back of his neck. The blonde blinked, smirked, and kissed him on the tip of his nose before making another remark. “Your old enough to be my _dad_.” Brian raised an eyebrow as he lowered his head to take a small bite of Justin’s neck.

“That’s not very nice, Sunshine.”

Justin only smiled and kissed Brian quickly on the cheek before pulling himself, albeit hesitantly, out of Brian’s arms and turning his attention back to his mother and the opening of her presents. That’s when Emmett walked quickly around the table holding a package in his hands and a smile on his face. Justin hadn’t even been aware of the fact that Emmett and the others had taken the initiative to get his mom a present. Panic. God knew what the fuck was in that wrapped box. Justin had a feeling that it wasn’t anything decent and that it was something that was going to ban his friends from the Taylor Residence forever. Emmett held the package out to him and he immediately grabbed it for inspection.

“What did you get her?”

“You’ll see!”

Blue eyes stared down at the package. It wasn’t horribly heavy and as Justin shook it, it didn’t make a single noise. The wrapping paper – Bright, shiny, pink paper with shiny white cupcakes placed here and there. – looked harmless enough but Justin could only imagine just how harmless the present was inside. Emmett and the others were known for there extremely… _interesting_ , to say the least, gifts. Justin was sure the party would become bleak and sordid if it were one of those…interesting gifts. Also, if it happened to be an inappropriate gift then Justin would have to ready himself for an ad infinitum long grilling from Jennifer and he really, really wasn’t in the mood for _that_.

Justin would be concise about it.

“Emmett…this gift…isn’t _inappropriate_ is it?”

Emmett feigned hurt. His hand was quickly placed with a loud thump on his chest, fingers splayed, and his eyes turned wide and almost innocent. His lips parted as a gasp of hurt and shock slipped out from between his lips. The first words that came to Justin’s mind were ‘Drama Queen’ and Emmett was definitely a drama queen. “Inappropriate? Me give an inappropriate gift? _Noooo_!” To Justin, the answer wasn’t bona fide enough for him to take it seriously and he only felt more nervous as to what could be in the “Mystery Package”. Justin sighed and nodded and then quickly placed the package on the table along with the other presents. Time would only tell what was in that package.

“What is it, Emmett?” Again, Emmett sighed except this time he left out the chest hitting and the wide eyes. Emmett, before answering Justin’s question, looked over to Brian who was, with great perfection, looking very, very bored. “Brian! Exonerate me from this accusation!” Justin grinned and he wondered where Emmett had learned such a “big” word. “What? I’m not accusing you of anything! I’m just wondering what you got my _MOM_.” Justin emphasized the mom part so he was sure that Emmett knew that his mom wasn’t one of their gay buddies. Emmett placed his hands on his hips and made a ‘Tsk, tsk’ sound.

“ _Patience_. Your mom’s opening it now.”

__________________________________________________

**xx**

__________________________________________________

“ _Why_ did you invite them?”

The party had been anything but boring with Emmett there. Sure, since most of the people there had been overly sophisticated breeders with an uptight, pushy, homophobic attitude, it hadn’t been very much fun for _them_. Whispers had flooded around the large living area rapidly as Emmett put on his choice of music that he thought would be perfect for a birthday bash. Jennifer Taylor had been anything but happy about the unexpected guests but to Justin’s relief, she had been as cordial as she could be. Stiff but polite. Some of the guests had been a little bit less polite but none of them took it offensive. Justin was also relieved that none of the guest had made horrible remarks about gays either. Justin, however, had noticed the faces of the people as they left the house with “byes” and “Happy birthday’s!”.

Now that the guests were gone, Justin was helping his mom wash the dishes. Although they had used paper plates and plastic cups, there were still dishes to be done and Justin had felt that it might serve as some damage control if he did them. Justin had also convinced, it had been a hard thing to do, Brian to pick up all the trash in the living room. Justin, as his hands dipped a plate into the scalding hot, soapy water, rolled his eyes as a loud sigh escaped from between his lips. His damage control plan wasn’t working out for him as it would seem.

“Mom, I didn’t invite them. Emmett must’ve found out about your birthday and gotten a little bit too excited about it. He tends to get excited about things like this. It isn’t a big deal, mom.”

Justin pulled the plate he had been scrubbing out of the sink and placed it in the drying rack. The dishwasher was under construction for the time being, as in, it didn’t work and needed to be fixed. He had been dreading the fact that his mother would start scolding him as soon as every last guest was out of the house and now, as he wiped his hands on a dry towel, he wondered why he just didn’t leave. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was his mom’s birthday and he would feel guilty later for leaving on such a bad foot. As Justin met her gaze he noticed that her eyes were practically burning holes into everything she looked at.

“He gave me a…”

Her voice became hushed but all the harsher.

“ _Dildo_.” Justin couldn’t help but crack a grin. “It was a joke, mom. It’s really not a big deal so stop making it into one.” Jennifer sighed and began wiping down the counters. “Never again are… _they_ …welcome into my home.” With a sigh, Justin nodded and began placing the extra food into plastic containers. He had known this would be the reaction he would get from his mom. Of course they wouldn’t be allowed to step foot on her property anymore. “Does that mean me too? After all…I’m like _them_.” There was a pause and he listened as his mother let out a heavy sigh. “Justin, I don’t want to get into a fight about your…” With a small aggravated sigh, Justin pulled open the refrigerator door and began piling the containers inside.

He made sure to make as much noise as possible in the process. He could already feel the anger settling inside of him and just waiting to burst out. Sometimes, he really hated his mom. A glare contorting onto his face, Justin slammed the door shut and slowly turned around to face his mom. He felt like a rebellious eighteen-year-old again.

“My _what_ , mom? My butt-fucking? My cock-sucking? My being a fucking faggot? Having a “disgusting lifestyle”? By this time, Brian had ambled into the kitchen with a black trash bag full of half-eaten food, plastic cups, dirty napkins, and plastic plates in tow. His eyebrow raised as the volume of Justin’s voice raised a few octaves higher with each word that slipped out of his mouth. His mother leant tiredly against the kitchen counter and her fingers rubbed stressfully at her tired eyes. Justin could see that she might just cry but, at the moment, he really didn’t give a shit. “If you’re so fucking tired of fighting then why do you always bring _it_ up? I’m not going to change no matter how much you hate _it_. Especially for you.”

Without another word, Justin gripped onto Brian’s hand and led the two of them through the clean living room and out the front door. The sky was pallor now with orange, pink, and red streaks the only colors. You could only see half the sun as it was quickly setting and soon it would be pitch black and the stars would peak out from hiding and the moon would illuminate the empty streets with paleness. As a rush of cool air rushed over him he slowly started to cook down, anger subsiding into calm and he almost, not the almost part, regretted his words. Just almost. He heard a small sigh emit from Brian’s lips.

“It seems your mother had about as much fun as Shane.”

__________________________________________________

**xx**

__________________________________________________

After the nice ending to the birthday party, Brian and Justin had made their way towards home. Brian had, had a good time actually. What wasn’t to like about Justin telling Shane that he wanted him to leave? What wasn’t nice about free food and Emmett getting Justin’s mom a dildo as a joke? What wasn’t fun about making fun of straight people behind their backs while they did the same about you and thought that you didn’t know about them doing it? Brian wished it were Justin’s mom’s birthday the next day so it could happen all over again. The look on Shane’s face had been priceless as he had stormed out of the house. That was when Justin had to explain to his mom what was going on. She hadn’t looked too happy about it but at least it was one less fag in the house. “That was a disaster.” Obviously Justin felt differently about the party. Smiling, Brian pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building.

“No it wasn’t. I thought it was funny.”

“You would.”

Brian shifted in the leather seat so that he was facing Justin who, probably from today’s huge and disastrous events, looked extremely worn and tired. Heavy dark shadows sat below his eyes and his lids fluttered shut as his head rested against the back of his seat. He looked perfect despite the fact that he looked like he could sleep for the next few weeks without waking up once. Brian pressed on. “Your right. I would. Anyway, there are some things we need to discuss. We need to go shopping for new furniture as soon as possible,” Justin’s eyes popped open and he raised an eyebrow in confused. “Why? What’s wrong with the furniture you have now?” Brian sighed in pretend exasperation. “I need something new and fresh. Anyway, and you need to blow me about…a million times to make up for the three birthdays that you missed and…” He was soon interrupted again by Justin’s lips pressing down on his again.

“Can I do one of my million as soon as we get upstairs?”

A small smile flew up onto his face.

“If you _insist_.” Justin smiled brightly and the tiredness that he had looked liked evaporated for a few split seconds before his head fell back against the seat. Brian rolled his eyes and undid Justin’s seat belt for him since it didn’t look like he planned on leaving the jeep anytime soon. “You can’t sleep in here. Especially with the offer you just made me.” A small half-smile tugged at the corner of the blonde’s mouth and his eyes continued to plaster themselves shut and he snuggled further down into the black leather seat. “Can you carry me upstairs?” Brian groaned. “I am not carrying you. You can walk perfectly fine on your own.” The blonde had the nerve to smirk. “Then you don’t get your blow job.” In Brian’s opinion this wasn’t very fair but, with a loud exaggerated sigh, he slid out of the jeep, walked around to the passenger side, and pulled the light boy into his arms.

“Fine. But you better suck me off _really_ good.” Now Justin’s eyes opened and instead of the small, sweet half-grin he had been adorning earlier, a cocky grin took it’s place. “Don’t I always?” Brian could agree with them there but he decided not to boost the man’s ego up anymore then it already was. Plus, he was sure Justin knew he agreed with him even if he didn’t say so. Justin wasn’t exactly what you would call stupid and was able to figure out that he was great at blow-jobs. Brian’s moans of approval were enough for the blonde. Brian wouldn’t give him more then that. And the grasp at his hair when things got really hot. Soon, and Brian really hoped that Justin hadn’t fallen asleep, they were standing in the middle of Brian’s “one man” apartment. “Wake up, Sunshine and get ready to work.” Without warning, Brian dropped the blonde onto the middle of his bed, the comforter and sheets become rumpled, and stood near the edge watching the small blonde stretch and let out a nice, long, perhaps too long, yawn.

“My mouth is at your service.”

* * *

Yes, this chapter is super short but I just wanted to get it up for you guys. There are more wonder fucks, blow-jobs, and more fluffy, hot, sexy stuff to come.

Thanks for the nice reviews!


	8. Save The Last Dance

"Where are you going so late?"

It had been two days since the "rocking" party had come to an end. Two days since Justin had talked to his mom in a cordial manner. But Justin hadn’t really had much time to think about apologizing or reconciling with his mom. The blonde had been a little too busy doing certain fun activities that kept him too occupied to do much else. His schedule consisted of fucking, fucking, sleeping, eating, more fucking, more fucking, and then maybe, just maybe, he could get some food and sleep in there too. He was, you could say, making up for a lot of lost time. "I’m going," Justin slung a shoulder bag over his…shoulder and turned to face his past and now present lover.

"To visit Daphne. I haven’t seen her _once_ since I’ve been down."

He stared accusingly at Brian but with a joking smile. "You’ve been keeping me _all_ to _yourself_." The brunette lifted his shoulders up in a shrug and a smirk adorned his face. His famous and not to mention, hot smirk. "What can I say? I’m selfish."

Justin would definitely agree with that but, in all honesty, Justin didn’t care one but that he was selfish about him. Justin didn’t want to leave _that_ much. So offence to Daphne but Brian was a whole lot better to look at then she was. But he felt guilty for not going to visit her for the five days that he had been in Pittsburgh. "I’ll be back probably late tonight." Brian motioned towards the clock. It was already eleven. At night. With a step closer, Justin listened as Brian brought down his _logic_ on him.

"Don’t you mean early in the morning? If I had to guess…you’ll be gone for a few hours and by then…it’ll be a new morning so," Justin cut him off with a chaste kiss on the lips, standing on his tip toes, hands placing themselves on his shoulders, to reach him. "Point taken. But I’m sure you’ll find something to do while I’m gone." He had emphasized the word ‘fun’ and added a little wink to go along with it. As much as he hated to think about it, Justin was sure Brian would find a nice trick to fuck and keep him busy while he was way at Daphne’s. Justin didn’t expect Brian to change just because he was back in Pittsburgh and living with him. Before Justin could get away and out the door, Brian’s arms were wrapped around his slim waist and were pulling his lithe body against his own taller more built one. Justin’s cock responded to the touching immediately.

Justin could help but think ‘Traitor’ as it hardened almost instantly.

"How ‘bout I find something fun to do… _now_?"

" _Brian_ …I really need to _go_."

Slowly, teasingly, Brian’s hand slid down, his palm flat and fingers splayed against Justin’s chest, downwards to the waist-band of Justin’s pants, and then rested, slim fingers hovering just slightly over the very noticeable bulge in his pants. "Your _cock_ says otherwise." Justin’s breath sucked inwards as Brian’s hand pressed against his hardening cock, fingers wrapping around the clothed length. Brian’s other hand came to clench the back of Justin’s neck only to drag the smaller man closer to him, chests touching. "I _really_ need to go." Brian’s lips quickly descended down onto Justin’s, tongues quickly meeting together, lips meshing and quick heated breath slipping from one mouth and into the other. Justin cursed himself for letting Brian sweep him off his feet, for letting Brian distract him so, for letting Brian know how much he wanted and needed this despite the fact that he was supposed to be leaving to see his best friend.

Justin, albeit hesitantly, pulled his lips away from Brian’s tasteful mouth. Justin found that he couldn’t speak or form the words that he wanted to say. He could only breathe. His labored breathing mingled loudly and hotly with Brian’s own slightly less labored breathing. Brian, to Justin’s dismay, could speak and he was still trying hard to get him to stay put. "You can be a _little_ late." Justin sighed. The offer was tempting, more then tempting. All Justin wanted at the moment was to throw Brian against a wall and fuck him until he couldn’t stand anymore and place himself into complete, hot ecstasy. It seemed like the tight thing to do at the time, with Brian stroking him like _that_. A frustrated sigh, sexually frustrated and also irritated with himself, blew out of his mouth as he stared into the pools of hazel heavily weighed down with lust. Justin was absolutely sure that his own half-lidded blues were also heavy with lust and need. He wouldn’t deny that.

"Any other time… _yes_ …but not tonight… _Bri_ …"

Brian, who had only listened to his first few words, moved his hand back to the collar of Justin’s shirt and had began unbuttoning the first three, slowly but surely. "You can _call_ her and tell her you’ll be a little _late_ …" Justin’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment before re-opening them again. True, he could call Daphne and tell her that something came up – No pun intended – and he could see Daphne in the morning. Justin sighed a defeated sigh. Brian, on the other hand, smirked in triumph as he reached over for the cordless phone and, still smirking, handed the device to Justin. With a small glare, mad at the fact that Brian had so much control over him…and his dick; he quickly dialed his best friend’s number. "Hey, it’s me."

Justin stared at Brian’s back as he slowly sauntered over to where his bed stood. His shirt was slowly and teasingly lifted up above his head and thrown to the floor in the process. Justin answered Daphne’s questions about why he couldn’t come over. "Something came up." He heard a laugh from the bedroom and then Brian’s voice. "I’d say so, _Sunshine_." Justin smiled at him from where he stood holding the phone. He and Daphne talked for a few more moments, both having decided to meet up tomorrow morning. With a quick ‘bye’ and ‘I can’t wait to see you’ Justin clicked off the phone and set it down on the counter and let his bag drop down to the floor before his legs carried him over to the platform where Brian’s bad sat. Brian was sitting on the edge, reclined back and leaning on his elbows, and the buttons on his jeans already undone. Justin, with a small smile, stepped up onto the platform.

"I’m seeing her tomorrow no matter what you say. Or _do_."

Brian cocked his head to the side causing his brown strands to gall sexily in his face. The very action made Justin’s cock twitch just in the slightest. Justin’s eyes immediately trained in one Brian’s lips as they began to move, Brian’s bedroom voice emerging. "Unless…something _comes up_ again." A smirk formed on Justin’s face and his own head tilted to the side so that his own blonde hair fell into his face copying Brian. "How touché’" Brian said not a word and just sat there, an apparent bulge in his pants, and his body still leaning back on his firm, tanned arms. Slowly, Justin took a few stops forward and shrugged off the jacket he had put on earlier and tossed it to the side. Next his white T-shirt was thrown away with the jacket. It was then, at that moment that Brian finally sat up straight and reached out to place Justin’s hips in his steady, firm hands.

"I’m going to suck you off so hard, Sunshine."

Justin smiled and his hands reached down to bury themselves in Brian’s thick wavy hair. Brian’s fingers had already started undoing the buttons of Justin’s jeans and now slipped them down over his hips and down around his ankles. Justin moved his feet around to kick the jeans away and he stood there in all his naked glory. "My dick is here for your sucking pleasure, _Mr. Kinney_." Without another word spoken, Brian continued to hold Justin’s hips in his hands and his tongue reached out and touched the tip of Justin’s pulsating cock. A small moan soon filled the hot and heavy air and Brian was urged on as Justin’s fingers tightened in his hair. Brian slid his tongue down Justin’s whole length, but not fully taking all of him into his mouth. Yet. No matter how hard Justin moved his hips forward Brian held him steady, fingers clamping down on the soft skin of Justin’s hips. Justin was sure there might be a small bruise left there in the morning. "Stop teasing…me." Brian hovered his mouth a few small centimeters away from Justin’s cock. "Stop calling me Mr. Kinney." Justin smirked.

"You _like_ it though."

Brian flicked his tongue out and swiped up the pre-cum before answering. "You like this." Before Justin could respond Brian’s mouth fully took in his throbbing dick, his teeth gently ran against the sensitive skin in all the right places, his tongue ran along the underside of his cock, and he added and took away suction at all the right times. Right enough so that he wouldn’t come. Not yet. Then, just as quickly as he had started, Brian stopped all movement of his mouth and quickly pulled away, lips smacking. All the moans that had been sliding out of Justin’s throat had ceased and he stood there, perspiring just slightly, with his head thrown back and labored breath filling the silence. "You stopped." Brian smirked and pulled Justin forward and then pushed him down on the bed, stomach first.

"I see my great blow job skills still leave you at least a little bit of coherent thought and vocal abilities."

Justin smiled lazily and just rolled his eyes before he turned around so that he was resting on his back. His head rolled lazily to the side and looked up to meet his lover’s gaze. "Fuck me before I hurt you." Brian made a ‘tsk, tsk’ sound as he turned over so that his body was positioned over Justin’s naked one. "You giving orders like that _turns me on_." Justin smiled, the whites of his teeth just barely showing, and he lifted his arms so that they hung loosely around Brian’s neck. " _Fuck me_ , Brian." Justin’s hands quickly – They were, after all, on a mission. – slid down Brian’s bare chest and quickly unzipped the zipper to his jeans. Brian’s hips automatically lifted up so that Justin could slide the jeans down off of his hips. Brian had to reach his own arm down to help with that since Brian was lying on top of him, keeping Justin from getting them down very far.

Justin continued on.

"Fuck me _hard_ ,"

Brian’s jeans were thrown somewhere and left forgotten.

"Fuck me _fast_."

A small gaspy moan slipped out of Brian’s mouth and a triumphant smiled lit up on Justin’s face. But before Justin could gloat about getting Brian to moan with just speaking, Brian had covered Justin’s lips with his own and there mouths began to have their battle of pressing, tugging, and making love with their mouths. Brian’s hands clamped onto Justin’s wrist and held them down on the bed to keep him from having the ability to move his upper body as his mouth trailed away from Justin’s mouth and down towards his lonely nipples. When he reached one of Justin’s nipples his mouth stilled and his head lifted just slightly.

“Your getting this pierced tomorrow.”

“I thought _I_ was the one giving orders.”

Without a word of reply, Brian’s head bent back down. His tongue swirled around his nipples, teeth nipping, for only mere seconds before his tongue slid down the middle of Justin’s chest, down the middle of his stomach and down towards his abdomen. His tongue dipped into Justin’s belly-button a few times on the way down before sucking on patches of skin, then resorting to biting, and then sucking again. Justin’s back arching, hips lifting slightly from the bed, egged him on to only suck with more force and bite down harder. Moans emitted out of Justin’s throat, silent whimpers followed each time.

“Suck my cock, _Mr. Kinney_.”

Brian smirked and lifted his swollen lips from Justin’s hot, smooth skin.

“I thought you wanted me to _fuck_ you… _hard_ …and… _fast_.”

As the words ‘fuck, hard, and fast’ came out of his mouth Brian crawled back up so that his face hovered mere centimeters above Justin’s own face, lips almost touching and breath mingling together as one. Brian took this chance to press his lips hard against Justin’s throat with gentle bites and soft swirls and licks of his tongue. “Do it then.” Brian chose not to answer as his tongue dipped into the hollow of Justin’s throat. How he would kill for some kind of edible item right now. Whipped cream or ice cream would do to pour over Justin’s body and lick it off slowly and determinedly. Justin’s back arched off the bed once again, their hips pressed together, and another whimper sounded out of the younger man’s throat.

Soon after, Brian’s hands grabbed Justin’s hips, careful not to clench down too hard like he had done earlier, and pushed the blonde man up and on the bed fully so that his legs no longer dangled over the edge. His blonde head now rested comfortable in the large pillows, his blonde hair splayed messily across the fabric. With ease, Brian lifted Justin’s legs up over his shoulders and shifted the both of them until they were comfortable with the position. Justin’s fingers were already slightly digging into the blankets as they always did when they fucked and his eyes stared up at him with the same trust they did all the time. He was truly beautiful, what with his blonde hair and wide, shining blue eyes staring up at him like _that_.

“Ready, Sunshine?”

“Fuck me.”

Yes, Justin was definitely ready. In a flash the condom and lube were in place. Placing his lips on Justin’s, Brian eased forward and quickly pushed his dick into Justin’s ass and stilled. A small gasp came out of Justin’s mouth and was swallowed by Brian’s throat as there lips were still connected. He was so tight, so perfect, and so deliciously beautiful. Lifting his mouth away from Justin’s, he placed his hands on both of Justin’s shoulders and pushed. “Is,” Brian rammed himself harder and deeper into Justin’s hot tightness, hips rocking back and forth at a rapid pace. “This _hard_ ,” Again he pushed trying t bury his dick into Justin as far as it could possibly go, reaching his prostate. Soon the air was filled with Justin’s throaty moans of ecstasy and whimpers of ‘ _more_ ’. “And _fast_ enough,” He continued to press on harder and harder, even as Justin’s hands clenched into his bare shoulders. His fingernails left marks in his skin.

He could feel it.

“For you?”

With one last thrust, Justin let out a loud guttural scream and he hit his climax. With a heavy sigh, Justin threw his head back against the pillows, eyes closed, and labored breaths streaming out of his mouth. Brian lay there, still, for a moment. He wanted to just lye there and stay inside him for just a few more moments, just a few. And he did before he slowly pulled out, slipped off the condom and threw it to a random place on the floor. He saw no need for being neat at the given moment, not with Justin lying underneath him looking so…fuckable. Even if he had just fucked him. Brian knew he could probably go all night as could Justin. As Brian let all his weight fall back onto the blonde below him, Justin’s eyes slowly lifted.

“That was nice.”

Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Nice? Is that all you have to say?”

“I can’t give you too much praise or that’ll give you a big ego and I’ll have to listen to you act all macho for the rest of the week.”

Brian smiled slightly and quickly rolled off of Justin and then off of the bed. He wanted a shower and maybe he could get Justin to go in with him and what would start off as a nice cleaning would turn into a nice fuck all over again.

“Come.”

Justin smiled.

“I already did.”

With a roll of his eyes, Brian bent down and gripped Justin’s wrist and yanked him out of bed with no gentleness and then dragged him all the way down the small hall and towards the large, glass shower. Once there, Brian quickly shoved Justin inside and followed after him shutting the door on his way. Justin had set to work on turning on the water, steamy hot the way Brian liked it, and his back faced him. The blonde tilted his head back, eyes closed, and the water ran, in small streams, down his narrow shoulders, down his broad back and over his perfect bubble butt. Just watching water cling to every part of his body made him hard.

Brian’s arms slowly encircled Justin’s waist from behind, fingers stoking his taut stomach. Justin’s head tilted back and rested in the crook where Brian’s neck met his shoulder, lips kissing his jawbone. Justin’s hands came back to rest on Brian’s hips as Brian took the liberty to still Justin’s lips with his own, tongues meeting together slowly, sensually and tastefully. Leaving all slowness and sensuality behind, Brian pressed Justin, stomach first, up against the glass of the shower, lips disconnecting, and Brian, without any warning, slid up inside of the blonde – Of course he took the time to grab a condom for his stash in the shower before doing _anything_. - for the second time that night.

“ _Oh_.”

Justin’s hands rested against the glass and Brian’s came up to meet them, fingers entwining, and Justin’s head fell back against Brian’s shoulder as Brian continued to thrust _in…out…in…out…_ repeatedly, each time better then the last. With one last thrust, Justin fell heavily against Brian’s body as a few throaty sounds slid out from between his parted lips. Brian’s arms encircled around his waist once again as Brian slid his dick out from Justin’s ass and they stood there, under the hot steamy water, hands washing each other, too tired to even bother with their hair and then toddled to bed. Still wrapped in each other’s arms.


	9. Save The Last Dance

"Justin!"

Thankfully Justin had been the first one to wake up that morning. He was sure that if Brian had been awake when he had woken up, Brian would've tried his hardest to get him to stay home and fuck instead of going to visit his best-friend. She still looked the same as she did three years ago; same height, same size, and still had frizzy hair gathered a top her head. Justin quickly gathered his best-friend up in his arms in a tight hug. After a few moments Daphne pushed him away laughing and telling him that she couldn't breathe. Joking of course.

"Sorry, Daph. I just missed you _sooo_ much."

She smiled and invited him inside her apartment. She no longer lived with her parents and lived in an upscale, not as lofty as Brian's, apartment. It was perfect, not a speck of dust in sight. Daphne had always been a clean type of person. Justin's eyes scanned the apartment from the oak flooring to the high ceilings, the bright light fixtures, and the spotless walls. Then to the beige leather sofa and the alright television set and the marble counters that separated the kitchen from the living room.

The set up was a lot like Brian's except smaller and not nearly as high scale.

"So how have you been in Rhode Island?"

As she spoke she walked towards her sofa, motioning for Justin to make himself comfortable and he did. By plopping down next to her, pulling his feet up onto the sofa and wrapping his arms around his knees. His chin rested comfortably a top his knees and he watched her, reaching up to remove wisps of blonde hair out of his eyes and then returning his arm around his legs with the other one. Daphne sat cross legged, back leaning against the arm rest, hands folded in her lap and an excited smile practically reached her ears. Justin was sure his smile matched hers.

"It's been alright...but I've decided to move back down here..." It was time for the conversation to begin. He was sure Daphne wouldn't like the prospect of him dumping Shane so shamelessly to run back into Brian's open arms once again and immediately start living with him after his insane accusation three years ago. Justin was just glad that she didn't have caller ID, he had noticed when he sat down next to a small round table that held her phone, and didn't know yet. If she had he was sure she wouldn't be acting so pleasant right now. She let out a loud squeal that sounded like she was absolutely delighted.

"Really? God! That's _great_! Where are you and Shane living? When do I get to meet him anyway? I want to see that nice body you told me about."

Great. This was going to be harder then he had thought at first. "Well, Shane isn't moving down with me. I...uh...actually didn't know I was moving down here when we left...and we broke up." Daphne was silent for a moment and Justin looked everywhere but at her, teeth chewing at his bottom lip. It was a habit he had taken up in the span of three years. It was something he did when nervous, anxious, or just bored. Anxiousness was written all over his face, he was sure.

"This is the doing of the _illustrious Brian Kinney_ isn't it?" Did she even have to ask? Sighing, Justin met her accusing stare and slowly nodded. Instead of a sigh of delight a sigh of aggravation flew out of her mouth and she narrowed her eyes down at him and her lips pursed. Justin weakly smiled. He had known she wouldn't be happy. After all, she wanted to protect him. He was and has been for a while her best friend and, after their break up, to her Brian Kinney was a stupid bastard with no heart. She hadn't really liked him that much since three years ago.

"It was my decision. This has nothing to do with Brian."

This earned him a snort. "That's a lie. You've always been a lousy liar, Justin. Please tell me you haven't happily run into his open arms and moved in with him..." Caught.

"Actually...I am living with him...Shane's an asshole." Daphne rolled her eyes. "And Brian isn't? He doesn't love you, Justin! People who love each other don't accuse each other of...if he loved you he wouldn't have accused you of something so _ridiculous_!" Justin shook his head, chin lifting up off of his knees, and he frowned at her.

"You’re wrong. He was only trying to get rid of me." Another snort and a smile, not a happy one, turned up at the corner of her lips.

"That makes it all _so much_ better! Why would he want to get rid of you?" Justin smiled, almost triumphantly. This earned him a confused look from Daphne. Justin knew the answer to that question and the answer made him happier beyond all belief.

"Because he **loves** me."

Daphne, once again, rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that makes perfect sense." Justin nodded in agreement. "It does. I've figured him out. I _know_ him. He was scared of his own feelings for me and kicked me out. Simple." Daphne made a noise of disgust. "Sounds like a load of shit and wishful thinking to me." Justin shrugged. Nothing she would say could make her change his mind about Brian's reasons for pushing him away so hurtfully three years ago. Granted, he had just figured this out in the past few days and he wished he could've known about the reasons over the three years he had been gone but he knew now and that’s what was important.

"Are you single?"

It would probably be a good idea to change the subject. Daphne looked like she wanted to lecture him about his naivety and stupidity for running back into Brian's arms and he wasn't ready for a lecture from a Daphne that was a whole lot more mature, it would seem, then three years ago. The change of subject seemed to distract her for a moment and a smile lit up onto her face. "Why? Are you _interested_?" Justin made a face of disgust before smile once again and leaning forward slightly, interest sparking inside his eyes.

"I'm interested in knowing who the guy is that you’re dating."

"Who said it was a guy?" Daphne was smiling like the maniac that she was and a laugh slid out of her mouth at the look on Justin's face. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth had dropped open and it moved up and down; he was trying to say something, anything, but it wouldn't come out. It refused to do so. She let out another laugh.

"Just kidding! To answer your nosy question," He interrupted her.

"I'm your best-friend and you’re a lot nosier then I am!" She continued on.

"Yes, I have a boy-friend. His names Kane and we've been dating for five months tomorrow." Justin feigned a look of hurt and stared at her accusingly. "You didn't tell me." Daphne only smiled and sat deeper into the couch.

"Well, I'm telling you _now_!"

Justin grinned.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow night? How are you gonna celebrate the big night? I'm sure you've already _fucked_ so there has to be more then that." Daphne playfully slapped him on the arm and he pulled back and sat on the complete opposite side of the soda, smiling widely. "Justin! For your information, there's more to a relationship then fucking. And, we're going out for dinner and I was going to ask you and Shane to go... _but_..." Justin frowned slightly. It was obvious that her mind was still on the subject called Shane and that she wouldn't get over it today.

"I can still come with you...and..."

This was probably a bad idea to even suggest this.

"I could probably get Brian to come."

He stared across at his best-friend and she stared back at him. He could see the machine in her mind working overtime, thinking about what she should do and if she should accept. Justin thought about something entirely different. If she accepted his suggestion how was he going to convince Brian to go out with a couple of heterosexuals on a heterosexual outing? He was against all things straight it would seem and this would definitely not be his idea of a fun outing. Sighing, he thought of ways to get him to come. Before Daphne surprised him with a positive answer.

"Fine. But he better be good. And you too."

Justin smiled, the corners of his mouth nearly reaching his ears. He wouldn't promise anything about Brian being good but he would try and be on his best behavior.

"Deal."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xx**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin slipped out of Daphne's apartment with a goodbye kiss left on his cheek and a 'Be careful' before the door clicked shut. He knew exactly what she meant. ' _Be careful about Brian_...' Justin was happy that Daphne was concerned and maybe he was being stupid with moving in with Brian as soon as he got the chance. He could be a little but smarter. Play a little but more 'Hard to get' so that Brian kept coming after him. Maybe that would have been the better plan.

Sighing, Justin pushed all thought aside and concentrated on getting home and ignoring the feeling of hunger in his stomach. He didn't ignore it for very long. It growled and he was getting hungrier with every restaurant he passed and smelled the fabulous scent of hamburgers and fries. He had spent a few hours at Daphne's and it was no longer morning. It was lunch and he hadn't had much of a breakfast that morning. He deserved some food in his horribly empty stomach. Daphne had offered but he had refused; he hadn’t' want the subject of Brian to come out again. Not today anyway.

"And here I thought you had _died of Aids_."

Justin's heart momentarily stopped. He practically froze in spot. His feet halted and his eyes opened a bit wider. Hobbs. Chris Hobbs. _Nonononono_! He couldn't be here in Pittsburgh! He couldn't be standing right there behind him on this crowded sidewalk and sounding so disappointed that he hadn't died of Aids. NO. Swallowing, Justin slowly turned around, eyes quickly narrowing into a glare, to meet the cold stare of Chris Hobbs. Former football star. Present bastard. Trying to act as calm and casual as possible, Justin stuffed his slightly shaking hands in his pockets.

He wasn't scared of Chris Hobbs.

He was just scared of what he would do to him. Again.

"And here I thought you would be in prison by now. One can only _wish_ I guess." Chris Hobbs ugly face contorted into a glare of pure hatred and disgust, sneering, and hands clenching. Justin maintained his calm covering but inside he wanted to walk away and hide. Hide until the stupid bastard left. Hide so he didn't do something - Like hurt Hobbs - that he would regret later. His hands clenched slightly inside the pockets of his jeans. The taller man took two steps closer, narrow eyes glaring down at him.

"One can only shut the fuck up like you should, Taylor. You should save your energy for all that _cock sucking_ you like to do." Justin only smirked, anger, however, boiling up inside of him. Chris hadn't changed a bit. He only looked slightly older and all the more colder.

"If I, no, _you_ , remember correctly...I only do _hand jobs_." Suddenly a punch was landed right in his jaw. Thankfully it hadn't been hard enough to break anything but; however, it had been hard enough to sting like hell and to, Justin was sure, leave a helluva bruise that he wouldn't get rid of soon enough. "Shut up you fucking faggot." With that, the steaming body of Chris hurried off ignoring the shocked stares of passer Byers. But Chris didn't fail to yell out a warning, more like a threat, over his shoulder in the process.

"You better watch out, Taylor!" And he was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xx**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin had skipped lunch. After the quick encountered with Chris he hadn't really been in the mood to eat. His stomach hadn't felt as hungry anymore after the encounter. There was really no question as to why that was. Justin hadn’t really expected himself to feel so…nervous about seeing Chris Hobbs. Chris wasn’t anyone to be scared of. Well, ok, he had been psycho from what he remembered but there was nothing to be afraid of now was there? Justin sighed as he strolled down the crowded sidewalk to Brian’s loft. No. There was nothing to be afraid of. Chris Hobbs was nothing to be afraid of. He’s just a bastard. That’s it.  
Suddenly a sign that practically shouted ‘Piercings!’ showed up and Justin made a quick detour into the conditioned establishment. If Brian wanted it back, Justin would gladly get his nipple pierced again. The shop wasn’t busy so he didn’t have to wait long until he was led by a woman with purple spiked hair and a fair share of tattoo’s led him towards a back room. The blonde immediately sat down in a black chair awaiting the sharp needle to pierce his skin. He remembered the sting that it had left and how long it had taken before his nipple fully healed.

It would be worth it though.

“Right or left?”

Justin quickly answered right and the women got a sterilized needle and all the equipment needed which wasn’t all too much, and was quickly done with Justin sucking in through his mouth as the needle entered his skin. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling in the world but again, he thought, it was worth it. Plus, he hadn’t wanted to get rid of the first nipple ring he got anyway. For the second time that day he wondered why he had let Shane talk him into taking it out and leaving it out. Oh well. That was over now. Shane was back in comfortable Pittsburgh by now with, possibly, a new man on his arm.

In their old apartment. Justin wondered if he was.

He couldn’t _help_ but be curious.

“You’re all done.”

With that, Justin quickly paid the women and left with a smile on his face. His feet moved faster in an attempt to make it to Brian’s faster. He couldn’t wait to see him. If he was even home. Justin’s mind sped back to his conversation with Daphne. Sure, he may have been acting a little naive when he had run back to Brian so quickly…but he loved him and Brian loved him. What was the big deal? Ok, he could understand her concern but… _still_.

Justin soon arrived in front of Brian’s apartment building, entered and the creaky elevator was soon pulling him upwards and his hands were then opening the elevator gate. Smiling, Justin strode over to the door and inserted the key that Brian had given him so that he could get in at all times when needed. As soon as the door slid open he was greeted by the smiling faces of Melanie, Lindsay, Gus, and, of course, Brian. “Welcome back, Justin! How come you didn’t visit us?” Lindsay leapt forward and pulled the blonde into a tight bear hug.

Brian spoke; you could hear the smirk in his voice.

“He’s been a little…busy.”

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for all the glorious reviews.


	10. Save The Last Dance

_Brian spoke; you could hear the smirk in his voice._

_“He’s been a little…busy.”_

Justin rolled his eyes and Lindsay’s arms were quickly wrapped around him and pulling him into a hug. Melanie waited for her turn while Gus sat on the floor in front of Brian’s coffee table drawing something that just couldn’t see from where he was standing and being engulfed by Lindsay. And then Melanie. Her hug was firmer and quicker then Lindsay’s had been but she smiled widely at him all the same. “It’s so nice to see you again, Justin.” Suddenly Lindsay, concern etched across her face, reached out and touched Justin’s jaw where his fresh bruise had formed.

“ _Ouch_! What happened to you?”

Justin frowned slightly and his eyes skipped over to Brian who looked curious and only just slightly concerned. If he felt any worry for the shorter man then he didn’t let off that he did. He stood there, bottle of beer in his hand, with a raised eyebrow. Justin sighed and met Lindsay’s kind eyes. He really didn’t want to have to bear bad news on the first day that he got to see his friends. This was supposed to be a fun, happy time but, obviously, Lindsay and a concerned Melanie wouldn’t let him off the hook. Sighing, Justin rolled his eyes.

“I had a run in with an old…’ _friend_ ’.”

Sighing, Justin offered the two women a smile of reassurance that he was alright and that he would live and then hurried over to where Brian’s son sat. He was scribbling absolutely nothing in particular on the white paper with a blue crayon. Justin was surprised Brian was actually letting Gus color on his precious coffee table. Gus could accidentally color the table instead of the paper at some point. Smiling, trying to ignore the unsure glances of the two lesbians in the room and the staring eyes of Brian, Justin knelt down besides Gus.

“Hey, Gus!”

The little boy smiled and quickly stepped forward into Justin’s open arms and hugged him tight. He had grown a lot since three years ago and Justin silently cursed himself for ever leaving everything behind. Gus pulled out of his arms and turned back to his paper, blabbing about how school was going and then going on to say that he wanted Justin to take him to the park sometime. Smiling wide, Justin sat down on the hard floor next to Gus and leant his back against the couch, sliding his legs under the coffee table watching. Watching Gus draw and talk.

“I’d love to take you to the park sometime…if it’s alright with your parents.”

Lindsay and Melanie momentarily forgot about prying for more information about Justin’s bruise and the two women, hands locked together, walked over to the couch and settled into it, smiles on their faces. Lindsay placed a hand on Justin’s shoulder. “Of course it’s alright with us. It’ll give Melanie and I more time to spend with Jenny.” Justin quickly wondered where the little girl was. She was probably with Michael and Ben. Justin grinned and looked back over at Gus. “I guess I’m taking you to the park.” Gus seemed happy about it.

Beer still held in his hand, Brian swaggered over to where Justin sat on the floor and made himself comfortable next to the smiling blonde. His hand gently gripped Justin’s chin and tilted his head upwards, hazel eyes inspecting the dark bruise. He eyed Justin, eyebrow raised once again. “What old… _friend_ did this? I thought you only went to Daphne’s.” Sighing, Justin stared at his lover for a moment. He might as well break the news that Chris was still in town. It was obvious the subject of his bruise wasn’t going to drop anytime soon.

“Chris Hobbs.”

Brian released Justin’s chin. “Fuck, are you kidding me?” Justin shook his head and looked over at the new picture that Gus had begun to draw. A dog. Justin watched with feigned interest and ran a finger over the bruise on his chin unconsciously. His other hand drummed its fingers on his jean clad leg. Justin sighed and shook his head. “Why would I kid about something like _that_? I was coming back home and Chris happened to recognize me.” Justin turned his head back around and met the eyes of Brian. He could now see the concern embedded there but it quickly disappeared as quickly as it had come.

“What did he say to you?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “He said he was surprised that I hadn’t died of AIDS yet.”

“Sounds like a little fucker to me.” Justin smiled up at Melanie who looked angered at the exchange of words that were being passed around. “Yeah, he’s quite the little bastard.” Brian sighed and took a long drink of his beer before setting it down on the table a little harder then necessary. He glared slightly at the bottle before returning his gaze back to the blonde. “Why did he punch you?”

Justin smiled sheepishly.

“He told me to save my energy for cock sucking and I told him I only gave,”

Brian cut him off. “You didn’t?” Justin bit his bottom lip and nodded. “I told him I only gave out hand jobs; he punched me, and left telling me I better watch out.” Brian shook his head and narrowed his eyes over at Justin. “You need to learn to keep that cocky mouth _shut_ , young man.” Justin sighed and returned his attention back to Gus who was now watching with rapt attention. Maybe this wasn’t the best conversation to be having in front of a child. Lindsay shook her head and stood up from the couch.

“It sounds to me, Brian that you should go and have a chat with Chris. After all, you can be pretty scary when angry. Intimidating.” Brian rolled his eyes up at the blonde who was now leaning over to pick up Gus.

“Nothing I say or do will stop the fucker from being a bastard.” Melanie was the next to stand up from the couch and stand next to Lindsay, throwing Brian a skeptical look. “Brian, you’re a bastard. I’m sure you can think of something to scare the shit out of Chris.” Justin snickered slightly and Brian reached over to lightly hit him against the back of his head. Justin immediately silenced and picked himself up off the floor and stretched his limbs.

“Thanks, Melanie. You really know how to compliment someone.” The women smiled and lifted her shoulders up in a shrug. “What can I say? I’m gifted.” Lindsay rolled her eyes and walked over to place a kiss on Justin’s cheek before bending down and lifting Gus up from the floor and holding him against her hip, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boy. Groaning, Brian stood up from the floor and wrapped an arm around Justin’s neck, pulling him tight against his side. Lindsay smiled at the two.

“We hate to leave so soon but we told Michael we would pick Jenny up from him by now…not that he’ll mind us being a little late, but we should really be going. Keep out of trouble, Justin.” Brian smirked.

“Like he can do that when he’s living with the very _definition_ of trouble.”

Smiling, Justin waved at Gus, the little boy smiling and waving back with his own small hand, and the two lesbians and their son headed out the door. The large metal door slid back into place with a soft click. Stretching, Brian walked over to the door and locked it and then headed back to where Justin stood next to the sofa. Without a word, the brunette retrieved his bottle of beer off the table and took a long drink from it; until every drop was gone. Suddenly, a small smile flew up onto Justin’s face, remembering his little detour he had made today.

“I made a detour on the way here.”

Brian looked over at him as he walked towards the kitchen to dispose of the empty beer bottle. “Oh yeah? Where?” Justin smiled and hurried into the kitchen, large smile on his face. His hands lifted his shirt off in the process and was thrown on the floor without care. Justin showed Brian the silver ring situated on his nipple. “Look what _I_ got.” Brian smiled slightly, raising a hand and touching it gently at first but then tugging slightly at it. “Ow! It’s _tender_ , Bri!” Brian, smirking, wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pulled him up against him.

“I’m sorry…it won’t happen again.”

Brian’s mouth latched onto Justin’s neck, tongue swirling and teeth biting gently; teasingly. Justin was quickly spun around by Brian’s strong arms and pinned against the refrigerator and Brian’s lips were leaving hot, wet, searing kisses down his collarbone and then hovering over the hallow in his throat; his tongue dipped teasingly inside and his lips set off again. A hot trail down his chest taking a detour to his ring clad nipple. Gently, slowly, Brian’s hot tongue flicked over at it, pulling at the silver ring just a tad causing pain mixed with pleasure to shoot straight to his groin.

His lips disappeared, the cold air replacing the hot wetness that Brian had blessed him with and his lips glided over to Justin’s left, bare nipple. Tongue swirling, teeth biting gently, tugging, and pulling before his lips slid down, Brian kneeling on his knees in the process, Justin’s skin, causing him to shudder just slightly. Hands gripped onto Justin’s sides as Brian’s tongue swirled in Justin’s bellybutton before leaving feather light kisses on Justin’s quivering skin. Brian’s hands slid down, forefinger trailing teasingly against Justin’s skin, until they reached the buttons of Justin’s jeans.

They slid out of their holes quickly and efficiently.

Brian pulled the denim off of Justin’s hips only to be blessed with the fact that Justin wore nothing underneath. Maybe he had foresight and had realized that when he got home his dick was in store for a good blow and his ass was in for a nice fuck. Justin’s hands gripped tightly onto the fridge, his pulsating dick waiting for Brian’s hot mouth to devour him whole, deep throat him into total oblivion. A tongue reached out and pressed just slightly against the head of his cock swiping up pre cum. Eyes squeezing shut, Brian pressed the back of his head against the hard surface of the fridge.

“ _Brian…please_ …”

Brian smiled up at blonde who was drawn tight, knuckles turning white as he gripped the fridge tight. The sight of Justin’s bubblegum tongue peeking out between his lips went straight to his already throbbing dick. Brian’s hands gripped tightly on Justin’s legs, eyes continued to look upwards to catch every look that flittered across Justin’s face as his tongue reached out and teased the tip of Justin’s dick. “ _Ohhh_ …” Brian’s lips enveloped just around the tip, tongue swiping out again; he was such a tease.

Justin’s hands reached down away from the refrigerator and instead buried his fingers into Brian’s hair, clenching and pulling; he urged Brian to go and take him whole and take him on a ride into perfect ecstasy. Complying with his wishes and dreams, Brian’s mouth slid over Justin’s cock, tongue running slowly, teasingly still, on the underside of his cock. He added suction, sucking just slightly and earned a harsh pull at his hair as Justin pushed his head forward to do more, to move at a rapid pace. “ _Fuck_ , Brian…”

Deciding not to put Justin in anymore torture, Brian slowly began to move his head back and forth, teeth skimming Justin’s tender, hard cock; his tongue wrapped skillfully around the hard flesh. Brian’s eyes slowly slid shut and concentrated fully on making this the best blow job of Justin’s life. Carefully, Brian slid his whole mouth over Justin’s cock, nose nuzzling the small blonde pubes before swallowing Justin’s dick into his throat, releasing it, and then doing it all over again. “Oh…fuck… _Brian_ …”

Brian pulled back just slightly and right on time before Justin shot his load into Brian’s mouth, sweet and tasting of Justin. “ _God_!” Brian, pulling away from Justin’s dick, tongue swiping across his lips to swipe away the last of Justin’s fluids, looked up at the blonde. His chest rose and fell, breath swept in and out of his mouth like he had just run a marathon. Brian rose from his knees and kissed Justin lightly on the lips.

“God. Has a nice ring to it. You should call me that more often.”

Justin smiled faintly, arms wrapped around Brian’s neck and leaning heavily against him. Justin nipped slightly at the lobe of Brian’s ear before kissing him lightly on the cheek. His feet kicked away the denim that was still wrapped around his feet and pushed it away. Justin smiled lazily up at Brian, head resting on his shoulder. “I will… _if_ you prove yourself.” Brian raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde curiously. Justin smiled a wider grin as Brian slowly led him out of the kitchen, onto the platform, and onto his glorious bed. Brian met Justin’s eyes questioningly.

“How do I do _that_?”

Justin, Brian’s lithe body leaning over him on the bed, began to languidly move his lips against Brian’s. His cock was already getting hard again and it had been only a few seconds since he had come so gloriously into Brian’s mouth. “You have to,” He slid his tongue into Brian’s mouth for a moment before pulling away. “Bury yourself so _deep_ ,” Again, he pressed his lips roughly against Brian’s. Fuck, he was turning himself on with the way he was talking. “Inside of me…and _fuck_ me as hard as you possibly can.” Brian groaned slightly and pressed Justin back into the pillows, hands holding the blonde’s wrists down.

Justin’s legs automatically wrapped snuggly around Brian’s waist, ankles crossing. Lips brushed against his softly, languidly, gentle but hot before Brian’s hazel eyes looked over to the nightstand, hand reaching out for a condom and lube. Justin watched with the same wild fascination that he always did as the condom packet was lifted to Brian’s lips and his teeth ripping it open and then spitting out the trash to the floor. Justin watched; eyes heavily lidded with lust, ass waiting in anticipation for the sweet intrusion, and his dick twitching impatiently. Half-smile on his lips, Brian slipped the condom on his dick, warmed some lube on his fingers and one digit slid into Justin’s ass.

“ _Mmmm_ …”

Justin tilted his head back into the pillows, eyes fluttering shut, lips parting and tongue darting out to lick his lips which Brian captured with his own for a few seconds before pulling back and inserting another finger into Justin’s hot, sweet hole. Brian’s fingers moved in a scissoring motion, loosening Justin up before they slid out and the tip of Brian’s hard, latex covered cock peeked just slightly into Justin’s puckered hole. Justin’s fingers clenched into the black sheets at the small intrusion, waiting for his body to adjust before relaxing and pushing slightly back into Brian.

Brian’s lips pressed against Justin’s forehead as he slid deeper inside. A heartfelt moan tore out of Justin’s lips, his legs tightened around Brian’s waist, and his back arched and he moved back against Brian’s cock needy for him to go deeper. Brian bowed his head, lips hovering over Justin’s ear as he pressed onward. “So fucking _tight_ ,” Brian moved his hips harder and faster, pulling in, out, in, and out like Justin had requested. “Your so _hot_ , Justin,” Justin groaned in reply. He had always liked it when Brian talked to him like this when they were fucking, Brian’s breath brushing against his skin when he spoke. It was just so…hot.

Brian rammed his hips hard; dick rubbing against Justin’s prostrate deliciously. “Oh, fucking _God_!” Justin yelled out, eyes squeezing shut, fingers clenching so hard into the blankets that he was sure he would make holes in the fabric, and legs squeezing around Brian’s waist. Brian rammed harder and harder into Justin’s prostrate, one of his hands reached down to take hold of Justin’s cock and start fisting up and down. Two more rough hip ramming and he came beautifully and a lot. A moment later Justin followed, cum splayed against Brian’s chest and his cheek. Cum also rested on Justin’s heaving chest.

“That was amazing.”

Brian fell heavily on Justin’s chest as he spoke. Justin only replied with an “Mmmm…” and Brian took that as a positive answer. Justin’s tongue slowly licked across Brian’s cheek sliding away his own cum and then rested his head back against the pillows. Brian, although Justin wanted him to stay inside his ass forever, slowly retreated out of Justin’s ass and rolled off of Justin’s smaller body and rested at his side inside. Justin rolled over wrapping his arms around Brian’s body and entwining his legs with the older mans. Brian kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“How was Daphne’s?”

Justin suddenly remembered that he was supposed to ask Brian to go with him on a double date with Daphne and her boyfriend. Justin racked his brain for someway to get Brian to do something so…not him. Brian hated going on dates and he hated them even more when they involved straight people. Justin smiled slightly. “She was mad that I was living with you again but I cooled her off…and I have a favor.” Brian snorted slightly but said nothing until there was a mention of Justin needing a favor. Brian’s eyes opened and he looked at Justin with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

Justin bit his bottom lip.

“Daphne had expected me to still be with…Shane and she was expecting him and I to go with her and her boyfriend tomorrow night for their anniversary celebration. I told her that I would ask you to come with me…I know its stupid to even ask you but I,”

Brian cut him off.

“You mean a _double date_?”

Justin sighed and nodded his head. He knew it had been stupid to even think Brian would ever go along with this stupid plan and go on the double date. Brian looked at Justin with an amused smile and shook his head. “Fuck no. You know I don’t do dates.” Justin frowned. “Well, you didn’t do repeats either.” Brian was silent for a moment and Justin thought that maybe, just maybe he had pressed one of Brian’s buttons. One of the buttons that would get Brian to agree to this double date.

“ _Fine_.”

Justin smiled a wide smile and pressed his lips happily against Brian’s. Apparently, he had pushed the perfect button. Brian rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde away form him and stretched before slinking off the bed. “I’m taking a shower. You coming?” Justin smiled and crawled off the bed. “I always come when I’m around you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Brian, Justin, this is Kane. Kane, this is my best-friend Justin and his,”

Brian couldn’t believe he had agreed to go on this insane double date. Daphne didn’t need him and Justin to come with her to celebrate her and her boyfriend’s five month anniversary. Brian rolled his eyes at her as she paused in the introductions, looking at him wondering what she should call Justin. His boyfriend? His _fuck buddy_? His lover? Justin was now looked up at him too. Brian sighed. He was probably wondering if Brian would admit to being his boyfriend. Brian glared slightly at Justin’s best-friend.

“Boyfriend.”

Justin practically beamed. Daphne just looked shocked but she continued introductions and they were finished. Brian and Justin had met at the restaurant of Daphne’s choice. Some expensive Italian place with cute waiters with nice asses. Brian stared sordidly at Kane. He wasn’t interested in meeting Kane and he wasn’t going to act like he was interested in meeting Daphne’s boyfriend. He could give a flying fuck about the man standing in front of him. Needing something better to look at his eyes skipped over to the blonde standing next to him smiling and engaging in polite conversation with Kane.

Kane returned the politeness and they talked about Justin’s favorite thing besides sucking Brian’s cock and getting fucked by Brian: Art. Kane seemed, Brian noticed that he was very knowledgeable in the Art department, like the artsy kind of guy. Brian couldn’t help but feel slightly protective over Justin at the moment. His boyfriend and Kane had something in common, something that Justin loved, and Brian couldn’t help but feel a stir of something called jealousy in his stomach. At least Kane was straight and there wouldn’t be any chance of loosing his blonde Twinkie to him.

They were soon being led to a table in the back. Brian slid into his seat, Justin sliding in next to him and immediately grabbed Brian’s hand underneath the table while he still talked to Kane. Daphne and Kane sat on the opposite side of the table. Brian sighed and looked around the restaurant for lack of anything better to do. Justin was completely engrossed in hearing about a painting Kane had just sold to a high society museum and totally ignoring Brian. This was going to be a long and boring night.

That was until Justin’s hand moved away from Brian’s and slid slowly up Brian’s leg until Brian felt Justin’s hand wrap around his clothed cock. His cock twitched in reply. Brian shifted in his seat and continued to glance, bored expression on his face, the building at the other people. Everyone in the fucking restaurant was fucking straight. By the looks of it this restaurant wasn’t for their kind. For fags. Brian jumped slightly as Justin’s fingers tightened around his cock. Brian realized that this was probably one of his very many rewards Justin was giving him for actually agreeing to go on this boring dinner with Daphne.

Brian was glad he got something out of the deal.


	11. Save The Last Dance

"You behaved tonight. You only cussed at the waiter twice-"

"That's because he was flirting with you."

"-And you only made Kane hate you. _Congratulations_ , Brian."

Brian and Justin had just gotten into Brian's jeep after exchanging polite, or maybe not-so-polite, goodbyes with Kane and Daphne. Brian hadn't exactly been the greatest date. Guest. Whatever the fuck you wanted to call it. He hadn't been the best 'insert title here'. They waiter, whatever his fucking name was, had been the first problem. It wasn't a major problem per say but he was still a problem.

He had been attractive, black wavy hair - brown eyes - nice body in that waiter uniform he was forced to wear, and he had been making eyes at Justin. Of course he didn't say anything. At first. Guys made eyes at Justin all the time. It was natural. Look but don't touch. You can look but you can't have. Why the fuck should he care if some stupid waiter was sending looks at Justin? The blonde hadn't even noticed in the first place. He had been too busy discussing the fine points of Art.

Justin's reasurring hand had still rested on Brian's leg near his crotch so it was all good. Until the waiter actually had the nerve to laugh at some joke Justin had made, Brian couldn't remember what joke had been made, and had actually placed a hand on Justin's shoulder and if Brian's eyes didn't mistake him, and he was sure they hadn't, that hand on Justin's shoulder actually squeezed the blonde's shoulder. No one squeezed Justin's shoulder but Brian. Well, not males that could be a potional threat.

Ok, in all reality, this fucker wasn't a threat...Brian was just in a _mood_.

A 'get the fuck away from _my_ man' kind of mood.

Sure, Brian normally wouldn't have cared but he had found himself caring a lot more about things lately and that was also part of his 'mood'. So, glaring sharply at 'waiter guy', Brian had gripped the back of Justin's neck to get his attention and had kissed him right there. Hot and heavy. Long and lingering. Full of purpose. Brian glared daggers up at 'waiter guy' and told him to 'fuck off and get their fucking orders.' Needless to say, Daphne hadn't been to happy about _that_.

Justin had actually smiled, a little knowing look on his stupid knowing face. Justin always knew. No matter what Brian did to hide things. Little hot fucker. Brian had told him 'fuck you' and the blonde just turned to Daphne with a smile on his face. Brian had, thankfully to the other people sitting at the table, until, ten minutes after dinner arrived, Kane had engaged Justin into yet another fucking conversation about clay or glue or something artsy like that.

To be honest, Brian was annoyed at the lack of attention. Justin's hand on his leg just wasn't enough anymore to make him feel important. So...to make himself feel better about the lack of attention he had decided to fuck with Kane. Why was Daphne even going out with this idiot? If anyone looked at him they would think he was a fag. If anyone talked to him, or listened to him in Brian's case, they would know he was a fag. Either way. What kind of straight man knew this much about Art? Ok, some straight men probably did but that wasn't the point here.

So, irritated look on his face, he bluntly asked Kane why the fuck he was using Daphne to hide his sexuality since it was obvious he was a fucking flamer. Exact words. That was the second person he had pissed off tonight. Along with Daphne so, technically, the third person he pissed off. No, four people since even Justin seemed mad at him for voicing his thoughts so bluntly. Well, for just voicing them at all. But it wasn't Brian's fault that he was needy for attention.

He was used to being the center of everyone's worlds.

Kane had glared at him for the rest of the night but had thankfully kept his mouth shut too. Win win situation. Brian could really careorless if Kane hated him. Brian glanced over at Justin who sat, frown on his face, in the passenger seat. "I was _bored_. Plus, I didn't promise I would be good." Justin rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't have had to tell you! This was supposed to be a celebration. You know? A happy gathering of people where we all say nice things to each other? That type of thing?"

Brian rolled his own eyes. Although he knew Justin was right.

"I guess it would've been _picture perfect_ if _Shane_ had been there instead, huh?"

He pressed on the gasp pedal a little harder then necessary as soon as his red light changed into a bright green light. Justin sighed, aggravated, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't bring him into this." Brian's hands clenched around the steering wheel. He really shouldn't be taking out his anger on Justin about Shane. After all, it was _his_ fault that Justin had met the bastard in the first place. Brian glanced over at the blonde for a moment. He looked distressed.

"Well, its true isn't it? It would've been _fabulous_ if he had been there to be his perfect self."

"Fuck you, Brian. You know as well as I do that Iw ould rather have you there or I wouldn't have asked you. I would've gone by myself. So stop being an asshole."

Brian realized he had a point so he kept his mouth shut. Silence ensued.

The rest of the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning/afternoon Justin had woken up alone. At first he had been slightly worried. Where was Brian? Then he remembered thats ome people actually had jobs and that they needed to work to roll in the money to pay for things. Nice expensive things like Brian did. Though Brian probably didn't need to work anymore. he was really well off after all. So Justin had al day to think about last night's events. It had been funn, the way Brian had gotten all protective of him all of the sudden and had told the waiter, Jake, to fuck off.

The though satisfied him because Brian had been jealous and had definetly shown it last night. Needless to say, Jake didn't even so much as glance at him the rest of the night he waited their table. But the Kane situation hadn't been funny. Sure, telling him that he was a fag wasn't that bad but to a straight man? It hit home and Kane made sure that Brian knew. He had given his boyfriend the cold-shoulder, glares, and attitude the rest of the night. Of course Brian didn't care bit Justin cared since he had pretty much wanted dinner to be as perfect as possible.

He was pissed that it hadn't gone according to plan.

Then there was the Shane situation. That was still obviously a touchy subject. Just like Ethan had been, and still probably is, a touchy subject. Justin had felt slightly good though that Brian had sounded to callous and jealous at the very mention of Shane being a better date for last night. In all honesty, despite the events of last night, Brian couldn't have been replaced by anyone. That was probably Justin's corny way of thinking. Thinking about Shane led to a whole other situation.

Justin felt like the biggest ass ever. He had thrown Shane away without so much as a 'I still wanna be friends.' He hadn't exactly been nice to Shane. Not at all actually and he had, needed, to do something about it. And he did. He did the unthinkable. He called up Shane, asked if he was still in town, and invited him over to visit or a few hours and, of course, Shane accepted and they hung up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cynthia, I'm leaving early."

Brian looked over at his clock situated on the wall. Eight. Not exactly early but it was a helluva lot earlier then when he usually left. He had things to attent to: like apologizing to Justin for being an asshole. There really hadn't been any real need to bring up Shane was long gone by now. Forgotten. Well, not forgotten but out of their lives. "Goodnight, Brian. Have a good one."

"Goodnight."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I _so_ beat you."

Justin and Shane were currently seated on the floor sitting on opposite sides of the coffee table with UNO cards in their hands. Shane had been over for about three hours, he had come over at about six, and they had really only talked. Until they had decided to play UNO that is. Justin had said 'sorry', told him a lot of things that had happened between him and Brian in previous years and they had pretty much settled everything.

Shane was even leaving for Rhode Island in two days to start his life over. The two had promised to write and then had moved on to more then a million games of UNO. Justin was beating Shane bad. Shane had only won a few games. Shane protested.

"You cheated."

"I did not. You just suck."

Shane pretended to look hurt.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so happy."

Justin smiled and slapped his cards down on the table.

"Sorry, but it's the truth and -"

The blonde didn't have time to finish is sentence since the metal door was sliding open much to Justin's horror. Brian was supposed to be home yet! Justin quickly stood up off the floor cursing. The look on Brian's face said it all as soon as his eyes landed on the two of of them. He was fucking pissed. He set his breif case on the floor, hazel eyes taking in the scene brfore him. He loosened his tie and in the process broke the silence. The very tense silence.

"Get. The fuck. Out of. My. House."

Shane immediatly complied, scrambling up off the floor, saying a quick bye to Justin, and hurried out of there like a bat out of hell. The metal door slammed shut with a loud bang and Brian stared at Justin like he had just murded a dear friend. "What the fuck was he doing here?"

"We were playing cards."

Brian shook his head.

"I don't know what the fuck yout hink you're doing but this is my fucking house." He stepped slightly closer to the blonde. "And he's not fucking welcome in it. _Fuck_!" Justin fidgeted slightly where he stood. Dammit. Why did Brian have to come home early? Justinc rossed his arms in front of his chest, hugging himself. "I'm _sorry_..." Brian snorted.

"Fuck you are."

"Brian! Fuck. I felt guilty for blowing him off! We had been together for a long time ebfore I cam back here and I wanted to say sorry fore being an asshole. I still want to be his _friend_."

Brian opened his mouth to retort but Justin cut in.

"I needed to apologize. Some people actually care about others and act on it!"

Justin cringed inwardly at his false words. It was apparent that Brian was far from heartless. At least sometimes. Brian looked like he was about to burst as he walked as close to Justin as possible without touching him. "If I'm so **heartless** then why are you still here? _Again_?" Justin frowned and pushed him away. "Because I love you but you obviously don't understand that."

Brian stumbled back slightly, eyes blazing. "Fuck this. I came home early tonight to _apologize_ cause' I guess I do care about last night but I'd raher not now since I'm such an asshole. This is precious time I'm wasting. I could've picked up a trick by now."

Apologize? He _had_? The blonde felt slightly guilty but there was really nothing he could do about it now. The brunette stalked over to the bedroom, shirt thrown off in the process. Justin followed silently and sank into the bed, just watching. In five minutes flat Brian was changed and ready to go to The Babylon. Justin tried to think of a way to get him to stay home, to talk him out of picking up a trick, but Justin could tell Brian was way too pissed to let his mind be changed.

Justin sighed.

"We just talked and played UNO. Nothing happened while you were gone."

Without a word Brian strode out of the house.

"I promise."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to cool down, Brian."

Cool down? That was the helpful "advice" that Micheal was giving him? By the look on his best-friends face the Captain Astro fanatic didn't give a shit about anything that was happening between Brian and the blonde fucker. Sighing grumpily, Brian told the bartender to give him a fucking beer and, almost immediatly, he had one in his hand and was gulping it down. His eyes scanned the slightly crowded area of Woodies for something entertaining to look at. Like the hot red-head playing pool in those tight leather pants. He turned back to Michael.

"Thanks for that abso- _fucking_ -lutly great piece of advice. Now I know why I decided to let you follow me around for the rest of your fucking life."

Michael rolled his eyes, frown appearing on his face, but he didn't retaliate with his own cocky message of disapproval. Him not answering only made Brian more pissed off and he slammed the beer down on the bar, eyes moving back to the red-head playing pool. What the fuck was wrong with him? He wasn't even in the fucking mood to pick up someone! This was all that fucking blonde's fault. What with the way he had practically _whimpered_ that he hadn't done anything with Shane except play fucking 'UNO'. He wasn't going to admitt that it had almost, _almost_ , made him stay home.

He wasn't going to admitt that it had _almost_ torn him to pieces.

Because it **didn't**!

"What do you want me to say Brian? That I'm sorry life isn't treating you like you want it to? It's not my fault that you sent him away on his merry little trip to _Shane World_. This is your problem. He's _your_ problem."

There they went with the whole 'Justin's your problem, asshole' thing. Just like Justin had been his problem and responsibility when he had fucked him, which he hadn't been his problem then either. It hadn't been Brian's fault that the blonde had stalker tendencies. Hazel eyes glaring, Brian planted himself in a seat, another beer thrusted into his hand by Emmett who had walked in on their conversation in a usual queeny outfit, and scowled there like he was having the worst night of his life.

Maybe he was.

After all, Shane had been in his fucking house with Justin.

And they had been _getting along_. What the fuck?

"Thanks for your _help_ , Mikey. Thanks a fucking lot."

Emmett rolled his eyes, smacked his lips together, and sat down in the seat next to Brians. "What's wrong with Mr. Grumpy Gills? Bad night? Did someone finally turn you down?" Brian chose not to answer verbally and instead sent him an irritated glare. Michael, Brian noticed, just couldn't keep the smile off his face. "No, more like Justin and Shane have become best buds and Shane was over at Brian's when Brian got him from work." Emmett first looked shocked but then smile.

"I sense someone's _jealllous_."

"I'm not jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about."

Michael snorted.

"Liar."

"Sweetie, you're jealous. What you need to do is go home, take a shower, cool down, and talk to him...if you're even capable of actually _talking_ about problems. Then you need to have a nice makeup fuck. Those _are_ the best."

Honestly, Brian had had enough of this...bullshit. They acted like they knew what was going on inside his head, which they didn't. Well, Brian wouldn't admitt that they did. That would be suicide on his part.

"Will you just shut up?"

Brian looked back towards the pull table for the red-head. A disappointed sigh came out of his mouth when he saw that the male had disappeared and he turned back to his two friends...even if he didn't really feel like thinking of them as friends at the moment. It had been three hours since Brian had left Justin looking so fucking pathetic sitting there in the middle of his bed. Justin was probably asleep by now so it was safe to say that Brian could go home and not be bombarded with the blonde's pathetic sad face and protest of why Shane had been in _his_ house.

Placing his empty beer bottle on the bar, Brian stood up while sliding his black leather jacket back on his shoulders. Michael followed suit. "Babylon?" Brian glared at him with his head shaking. "Home." On the way out Brian was sure he heard the distinct words of 'Told you' coming out of Emmett's mouth. The queen knew nothing. **Nothing**. As soon as Brian reached his jeep, thoughts humming through his head, and slid into the driver's seat, music began to pump out of the stereo and he pressed the gas.

He sped.

He reached home in about twenty minutes.

Brian stared at the elevator that would carry him up to his loft. In all honesty, Brian wasn't sure if he wanted to face Justin. For all he knew Shane could be back since Justin probably thought he would be out all night and Brian didn't want to deal with that. Then again, Brian didn't want Shane in his house either. Growling to himself at his stupidity, Brian entered the rickety elevator and began his short journey upwards until he reached his floor. Preparing for the worst, Brian unlocked his door and slid it open. The worst didn't come.

Justin wasn't even there.

Frowning, Brian slammed his door shut and flipped on all the lights. His first thought was that Justin left, moved out, for good. For ever and that he would never see him again. That stupid sick feeling erupted into the pit of his stomach and his feet quickly carried him towards the bedroom. The bed was neatly made. Brian hurried over to the dresser only to be relieved that Justin's clothes were still neatly folded inside. Sighing with relief, since when did he sigh with relief, Brian headed back into the kitchen, searching. Searching for a note or something.

He found one: _'Brian, at Daphne's. Sorry_.'

All Brian could think was thank god he wasn't gone. Toeing off his shoes, Brian hurried towards his couch, pawed through his address book until he reached Daphne's number. He had never bothered to memorize it since he never had the need to actually call her up and talk to her on the phone. Upon finding it, he quickly dialed the number, ignoring the fact that it was well past eleven-thirty and that he was probably waking one of them, if not both of them, up. It rung five times before someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

He could tell it was Daphne even though her voice was really groggy. Brian really didn't give a fuck if he had woken her up. After all, he didn't give a fuck about anything. Most of the time. "Daphne?" He heard a sigh at the other end of the line. "What the fuck, Brian? Do you know what _time_ it is? This better be important."

"It is. Let me talk to Justin."

"He's asleep."

Brian heard some muffled noise in the background.

"Fuck he is. Put him on the damn phone or I'll drive over there."

Another sigh. "Fine. _Here_." He heard some noises and then Daphne's voice in the background telling him to 'hurry the fuck up so she could go back to sleep.' She was obviously not to much of a "morning" person. "What?" Yeah, Justin didn't really sound too happy either but he didn't sound anywhere near as mad as Daphne had when she realized who it was she was speaking to. Brian sighed a minute before answering. What the fuck was he supposed to say? He should've thought of that _before_ he called. That would've been effective.

There was no way he could grovel and beg Justin to get his ass back here.

"Come home."

"It's midnight."

"So?"

Pause. Brian sighed. Why couldn't Justin just listen? Dammit. If he had been seventeen again Justin would have lept at the oppurtunity of coming over to Brian's house with no questions asked. Too bad he was twenty-three and smarter now. He heard the blonde sigh on the other end of the phone and Daphne telling him to not give in. Brian smirked. That must mean something. Justin was easy to read so Daphne must be able to tell that he was ready to give in just like _that_.

"Its late and I could get...mugged."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"Right. I'm not falling for that shit. Get your ass over here."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

Another pause and sigh.

"Why? So you can finish _yelling_ at me?"

"If I wanted to do that I would be doing it right _now_."

Brian rolled his eyes when he heard Daphne tell Justin to just hang up on him so they could get some much needed sleep. It was obvious that she was still pissed about their double date that had taken place. Brian wished he could jump through the phone and get her to shut up so Justin would give in to what he _really_ wanted and come home.

"I'm _tired_ , Brian and,"

Brian wanted to scream. Daphne was a fucking bad influence.

"Fuck, Justin just fucking listen to me. I'm... _sorry_ for being an asshole today alright? Just...fine, I'll tell you straight out."

Brian smacked himself in the head. He was going to sound so fucking desperate. Maybe he was so fucking desperate. "I **want** you to come home." He heard another sigh and a loud groan from the female on the other end of the line. Obviously, things were going his way and Justin was starting to crumble...piece by piece. "I need you to come home. _Tonight_." Another loud groan from Daphne and another loud sigh from Justin. Yes, things were definatly going his way.

"I still can't."

What? Fuck. Brian rubbed his temples.

"Why the fuck not?"

He had practically just poured his soul - Ok, so maybe he was being dramatic - to Justin and now Justin was dumping it all back down on him. There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone line. "I don't have a ride." Brian let out a long sigh. Good, things were going his way. "I'll be right there. Just...don't fucking move." With that, Brian hung up the phone and hurried out of the house and back into his jeep to go retrieve his...boyfriend. He might as well use that term since he had already told Kane and Daphne thats what they were.

Plus, they _were_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you always give in to him?"

Justin stood in the middle of Daphne's bedroom while Daphen remained on her bed. She had the glare of death on her face and Justin was scared that if he spoke she would use her secret "magic powers" and kill him or something insane and impossible like that. If looks could kill he would be dead right now. Justin swallowed and looked at anything but her. She was scary when she got angry like this. It was even worst since she had just got woken up by the shrill ring of her telephone.

Justin sighed.

"I don't _always_ give in to him."

Daphne buried her face in her pillow out of frustration.

"Yes, you do!"

Justin sighed. She was right but it wasn't his fault that he sounded so convincing all the time and it wasn't his fault that he caved so easily. There was no use in arguing with her any longer on the matter. "I...well...I'm _sorry_?" Daphen looked up from her pillow, the look of death still appearent on her face, and slowly stepped off the bed and towards him. She had the pillow still in her hand and she was suddenly hitting him with it demanding him to get out of her fucking room so she could have some fucking peace and quiet.

As soon as she pushed him out of her bedroom the door slammed shut.

Obviously sorry hadn't been the best thing to say.

Sighing, Justin padded over to her couch and sank into it. If Justin knew Brian, and he certaintly did most of the time, Brian would speed which meant that he would be here any minute. Justin smiled slightly at the small fact that Brian had actually called and asked for him to come back. That meant that he probably hadn't picked up a trick since he had gotten in way too early tonight. He smiled slightly wider. The pounding on Daphne's door broke him out of his thoughts and caused him to leap off the couch and hurry towards the door before Daphne came out and started yelling because Brian was poudning on the door so loudly.

Still smiled, Justin unlocked her door and swung it open.

"Hi-"

Justin didn't even get to get a sentence in before Brian's hands were on his shoulders and his body was pressed tightly against the taller man's and their lips were glued together. Hopefully Daphne wouldn't come out or she would grab a gun and shoot both of them. Hopefully she had fallen back to sleep. Hands grasping Brian's back, Justin let himself bask in the realization that Brian actually, or thats how it seemed anyway, missed him for the short period of time that he had been gone.

Suddenly they were on Daphne's floor, front door somehow shut by one of them sometime, clothes being peeled off at a rapid pace. Oh god if Daphne walked out of her bedroom she would freak. Justin's pants were pulled off, lips still ran heatedly together, bodies still pressed tight together, and hands still touched and held on like their lives depended on it. One of Brian's hands covered Justin's mouth as soon as he moved foward, dick sliding sweetly into Justin's ass, - Justin was thankful Brian had remembered to bring condoms and lube with him wherever he went.

Oh fuck if Daphne walked out they would be in trouble.

Brians lips soon replaced the hand that had been over Justin's mouth. Justin liked Brian's mouth a whole lot more then his hand. Well, in this situation anyway. Then it happened. Daphne just had to come out. Oh well, what was done was done and no matter what, Justin knew Brian was going to keep pumping his hips, digging his dick deeper inside Justin's hot body, until Justin came all over the place. Until he moaned out into complete ectasy. And Daphne would be there to witness it. She should be so lucky.


End file.
